Golden Shield, Twilight Sword
by UrufuKiba22
Summary: Konoha has been in a steady decline since its Hokage left. The world has been covered in a bleak veil with only war to look forward to. When he returns with a family and an immense surprise what reaction will he receive? Sequel to Kyuubi's Gou
1. Chapter 1

Well hello one and all, you can't get rid of me can you? Well here I am, back and ready for more punishment with a developed prototype of the sequal to 'Kyuubi's Gou.' I'm posting this here and now, not only to clear the air that I AM trying to write a sequal but to also get some fodder for it. Remember, I use your review comments just as much as you give them! Remember to review with ideas and not just praise! Well that's it for now, hope you enjoy my sequal...oh god I hope this dosen't suck.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_Chapter One: New Beginings Are So Cliche_**

Being perched atop the mountain face looking down upon a place you hadn't seen for seven years has this oddly nostalgic effect. You regain memories, you recover feelings, you relive times long past. You feel the emotions build within your chest until they are ready to burst with unrestrained emotion; this was what he was feeling right now.

Naruto stared down at the village he was born, Konohagakure. The village hidden in the leaves. His home, the place he was called the strongest of all. The place he had left seven years ago for something very close to him. He sighed as wind whipped his billowing black cloak all around his body; it covered him from his bare feet to his neck leaving his entire body to the imagination. His exposed face was the same as ever yet different, very different.

His face was defined and masculine, his genetic linked Kitsune seduction working overtime creating a handsome face that would leave swooning women andgreen faced men in its wake. However covering his right eye were old and decaying grey bandages, wrapped around his head much like an eye patch or headband tilted to the side.

His single cerulean eye with the golden ring stared out at the village, years and years of emotion packed tightly behind them just itching to be let out. He felt sadness, fear, anger, regret, relief, happiness, anything under the sun he could feel swelling in his chest, leaking out through his eyes as small emotion filled tears.

Suddenly two purple sleeved arms snaked their way under his arms and around his chest, pulling him into an embrace from behind. "Naruto-kun," came his wife's purring voice, it almost made him turn to jelly every time he heard it. He smiled and turned in her arms, wrapping his own cloaked arms around her as he returned the hug, "Hinata-chan."

In his arms was his beautiful wife and Kitsune mate Hinata. She was dressed in a looser fitting purple ninja garb but it didn't at all take away from the obvious curves and such of her body. Her face was, as always, beautiful and capped with two pale lavender eyes that just made Naruto smile for no reason at all. Her hair was a deep violet with streaks of white here and there; it was the same with her seven tails.

Hinata smiled up at him, a signal that he took happily as he stooped down slightly and kissed her on the lips, both of them savoring the taste of one another briefly before pulling away with twin smiles. Without a break Naruto spoke, "it's been a while since we've been here last." Hinata nodded slightly, "yes it has. Last time I was..."

Naruto sighed, "I promise that will never happen again Hinata-chan." Naruto pulled back from her embrace so he was standing sideways, facing the space between her and the village, "besides I don't have much more to trade." Naruto held up his left arm, his gloved hand open until it closed with the satisfying crunch of leather. A few moments of silence passed until Hinata spoke, "shouldn't we be surprising our friends?"

Naruto smirked as he dropped his cloaked arm and stared out to the village of Konoha, "I suppose we should but I have a feeling the kids have got it covered..."

* * *

"We wanna see Obaa-chan!" came two very irritated shouts from two very irritated children. These children were in fact Kitsune Kits, they went by the names Arashi and Tsunade but they liked to be called the Tentochi Twins. They did look like one another, being children they didn't have the main features that separated them from boy and girl so at this point they looked exactly alike.

They had bright golden hair but instead of insane spikes it lay down in an orderly manner much like their mothers did with their fathers color. They had pale eyes but with different color, this is what separated them. Arashi had a pale blue while Tsunade had a faded violet. They wore dark orange clothes, like their father had in his youth, and they were practically jumping circles around their other brother and sister. Their two small tails bouncing with them with each leap.

"Arashi, Tsunade," Kyuubi growled as he clutched his spiky blond locks angrily, he was reaching the end of his patience quickly but Arashi and Tsunade paid it no mind. If anything it only stoked the fire that fueled these two rambunctious children. "Stop attracting so much attention," Kyuubi muttered as he cast a pale blue gaze around the village.

Almost every set of eyes that passed over them were glued instantly, watching them with looks of amazement and confusion. This bothered Kyuubi and he walked at a swift pace. He was dressed differently than the others. His pants, while somewhat loose, were pitch black and his shirt was a deep red color except for the Uzumaki swirl on the back in burning orange. He loved the tales of his namesake; he decided to honor the original by dressing in his colors.

"Otouto, Imotuo," came the sweet voice of the last one in the quartet. Instantly the two stopped their jumps and rushed to the young woman who called them, she had crouched down to their level and spoke with a small smile on her face. "We will meet with Obaa-chan soon but how would you like ramen?" she asked softly to which the two nodded enthusiastically, they wouldn't miss ramen for the world.

Kyuubi shook his head as the two followed their older siblings quietly, more the female than Kyuubi. "Hitomi why do you baby them so much?" Kyuubi asked as he crossed his hands behind his head, looking up at the sky with his pale blue eyes. Hitomi was a very beautiful Kitsune, she had her mothers beautiful figure and face but as with her coat color she had pure white hair and pure white tails.

Her snowy white hair reached down to her mid back and flowed elegantly, like a waterfall of white light. Her eyes were ethereal saucers pale violet, exactly like her mothers were. She was dressed in a light grey outfit, very similar to the ninja gear worn by the Hyuga's of Konoha. Unlike her siblings, who carried magic laced shuriken and kunai just in case, she carried a pack of Kitsune enchanted senbon on her leg. Her weapon of choice when at long range. Unlike her brothers and sister she wore sandals, black sandals that didn't make a sound as she walked.

"Well Onii-san," Hitomi said in a sweet voice, "you catch more sweet little kits with honey than vinegar." Kyuubi grunted a noncommittal answer, ignoring his little brother and sister trying to bug him again by pulling on two of his seven golden tails.

"Ohayo!" came a cry that snapped Hitomi's attention from her little brother and sister to the road, seeing that silver haired ninja approaching with a smile and a wave. Hitomi smiled lightly and began to wave back but she stopped as she felt a wave of killer intent flow from her brother Kyuubi. Hitomi sighed and prepared for what was going to come next, she couldn't watch.

"Konichi wa Hitomi!" Zaimaru said with a smile, his pupil-less golden eyes shining from behind his silver curtain of hair. He wasn't all that surprised to find her in the presence of Kitsune, after all she was one why not more? He was dressed in a casual sleeveless silver shirt, grey bandages covering his arms with black leather gloves concealing his hands. He wore baggy grey shorts with deep blue sandals, other than that he wore no other equipment save for two small coin bags at his sides, both of them having a small seal sewn into them.

Suddenly the tallest, and obviously male, Kitsune stepped in front of Hitomi and produced a low growl from his throat. "Who the hell are you?" Kyuubi asked, his fur standing on end in threat as Hitomi looked utterly mortified behind him. Zaimaru smiled, "oh where are my manners? The name's Onigiri Zaimaru, yours is?" Zaimaru held out his gloved hand but it went ignored as Kyuubi spoke, "Uzumaki Kyuubi."

Zaimaru's grin widened considerably at Kyuubi's name, "oh so you must be Hitomi's Onii-san. Well it is an honor to meet you." Kyuubi took a step closer to Zaimaru and glared at him, they were only about an inch away from each others face. Zaimaru blinked a few times, his wide grin replaced with a small smirk. "I'm sorry but I can't offer those services to you," Zaimaru said confusing all those present.

"May I direct you to the nearest gay bar?" Kyuubi's face flushed with rage while Hitomi giggled behind him; oh Kyuubi was now royally pissed. His muscles flexed, his eyes changed, his chakra spiked, he was ready to deal some damage to the ninja. Hitomi noticed these all, she hoped with all her heart that Zaimaru was either really a fast runner or quick healer. However before he could wind up for a punch Zaimaru seemed to blink out of existence and was now behind him, facing Hitomi with a kind smile on his features.

"Good morning Hitomi-hime," Zaimaru said with a small bow. As he bowed he finally noticed the children that were now hiding behind Hitomi, her own face showing surprise at the title given to her and at Zaimaru's speed. Apparently he was a very fast runner! "Well, well, well, who are these little bundles of joy?" Zaimaru asked curiously as he crouched down, watching as the two attempted to hide in their sisters five tails. For them it was with good reason too. They had seen many boys who tried to pick up Hitomi wet their pants from Kyuubi's almighty glare of death. No one had taken his glares as well as this one boy did.

Hitomi smiled softly and bent down, pulling the two from her surprisingly orderly tails as she said, "my Otouto Arashi-kun and my Imouto Tsunade-chan." Zaimaru smiled and said, "hello Arashi-kun and Tsunade-chan." They gave two quiet hellos with bowed heads before Zaimaru's smile widened and he formed the tiger seal quickly.

"Watch this," he said as the two lifted their heads to look. From his small coin bag flew a wave of coins, creating a shimmering sea of shining metal in the air. Suddenly they froze in precisely the right place to produce a shining replica of the twins' family symbol. The Uzumaki swirl with the added bonus of a Kitsune in the center. "Coooool," the two said at the same time earning a laugh from Zaimaru and a giggle from Hitomi as the coins disbanded and receded into his pouch.

Zaimaru blinked out of existence again and was once again in front of Kyuubi, "very nice siblings you have." Kyuubi was still in shock as Zaimaru continued, "my Onii-san is a bit of a mothers baby boy so he-" Zaimaru was cut off as he was hit in the back of the head with a gloved hand. "Shut up Zai!" Zaimaru rubbed the back of his head and turned, "good to see you Onii-san."

Behind Zaimaru stood a fiery haired emerald eyed young man, his eyes blazing with fury at his brother who merely smiled back. His burning red hair was somewhat long, pulled back into a tail with a few loose clumps here and there. He was dressed in a black T-shirt and a long sleeved fish net undershirt, they flowed over his baggy red and black pants with the duel belts crossing his hips. On his upper right arm he wore his village symbol, the leaf Hitai-ate, with pride. His hands were covered in fingerless half gloves and just above those gloves were markings, tattoos, of raging flames crawling up his arm in a frozen blaze.

"Must you interrupt?" Zaimaru asked calmly as he rubbed the 'sore' spot on the back of his skull, "I was merely meeting with Hitomi-hime and her family." Kajiba took one glance at the Uzumaki clan and nodded his respect before turning to his brother with a serious and angered tone, "I don't care what you were doing, mom wants you back at home." Zaimaru smirked, "sensei ordered around her pupil?"

Kajiba sneered and bashed Zaimaru over the head again, "at least I don't have the green spandex monster as my sensei!" Zaimaru smiled as he looked up at Kajiba, neither of those two hits seemed to affect him at all, "as eccentric as the man is he gets results." In the blink of an eye Zaimaru was behind Kyuubi facing Hitomi with that wide smile, "it seems I must go Hitomi-hime. See you again some time?"

Hitomi nodded lightly as her cheeks tinted just the slightest bit, this was completely missed by Zaimaru who bent down and ruffled the two smaller kits hair. He pulled his hands back and smiled just before he dropped a few foil wrapped chocolate coins in their small hands. "You two be good for your Onee-san alright?" Both nodded enthusiastically at the silver haired ninja as he vanished with the wind and reappeared in front of their older brother Kyuubi.

Zaimaru's golden eyes stared in Kyuubi's own raging pale blue, his smile was forgotten and he had taken on a serious face just as Kyuubi had donned a dark glare. Instantly his hand shot out and grabbed Kyuubi's, gripping it tightly like any mans handshake should be. "It was a pleasure to meet you and your siblings," Zaimaru said with the ghost of a smirk on his face as Kyuubi's own grip increased, all the while glaring daggers at Zaimaru.

A gust of wind and he was gone, the only thing that had marked his presence was a cloud of dust and a few footprints. Kajiba grumbled to himself about being to fast for his own good as he turned and calmly left, not saying a word to the Uzumaki's. A few moments of silence hung in the air, it unnerved Hitomi hearing nothing from her brother for such a long time. Even the twins were quietly munching their chocolate awaiting his words.

Kyuubi turned at an agonizingly slow pace, coming face to face with Hitomi with anger in his eyes, "never again." Hitomi cocked her head to the side in confusion but Kyuubi filled in the gaps, "you are to never see him ever again." Hitomi was about to retort but Kyuubi's serious voice and face quieted her instantly as she hung her head slightly, "yes Onii-san." Kyuubi turned and began marching, Hitomi ushered the two kits along with sweet promises of Obaa-chan and ramen.

* * *

Tsunade sneezed for what had to be the hundredth time today. Either she was the center of some really good gossip or she was catching a very bad cold. She shook her head and turned back to her work, hundreds of scrolls still waiting to be sorted and signed. So many things to do and so little time to do it. Just because they had won the battle the other day didn't mean the war was over, the Rock and Cloud alliance hadn't offered a peace treaty as of yet. 

Tsunade's pen slowed until it froze, her mind becoming lost to her thoughts as it so often did in the past years. However these thoughts had a meaning, a true purpose behind them. So many reports of mysterious ninja and powers being displayed, none of those in the front lines would talk. It was as if they were sworn to secrecy through a ninja's pact. Tsunade put them through the grinder with Morino Ibiki AND Ino. Even Ino's mind jutsu couldn't penetrate the secrets held within the heads of the ninja.

Before she could continue her mind numbing mental rant she heard her door open and to her surprise a smiling Zaiaku entered, his arms crossed over his chest as he spoke, "good afternoon Hokage-sama. Wonderful day isn't it?" Tsunade blinked, "...have you been sneaking your wife's stash again?" Zaiaku gave her a look of false hurt, "why would I ever raid my beloveds Sake stores...again?"

Tsunade had to rub her eyes seeing as they were sore from her work, "Zaiaku what the hell do you want?" Zaiaku's grin widened as the Hokage's eyes were still behind her hands. "You have some visitors," Zaiaku said, sticking his arm out the door and gesturing those outside to enter. "Zaiaku, I don't care who they are," Tsunade said still rubbing her tired eyes. "They need an apointm..." Tsunade froze as she let her eyes escape her hands, coming face to face with a two pairs of eyes, one a pale blue and the other ghostly lavender.

"Obaa-chan!" came two shouts and Tsunade found herself driven to the ground as two pairs of tiny arms wrapped themselves around her neck. Tsunade blinked a few times, she was more confused than the time she...well let's not get into that right now. Tsunade was about to say something before she felt the two beings that had latched onto her be pulled away with the soft call of, "Obaa-chama needs to breathe you two."

When Tsunade regained her bearings she stood up and what a sight awaited her. Tsunade could only trip over the multitude of words that wanted to come forth all at once. Her eyes went from Kyuubi, to the excited looking twins, to the pretty young lady standing at the end of the row. "The Uzumaki's Hokage-sama," Zaiaku said with a wide smile, waving his hand over the four young ones.

Tsunade thought and thought, her mind working over time and getting paid just to come up with the ultimate question, "wha?" "Oh you started without us," came a voice from the Hokage's window making everyone turn to the source of the sound. Standing in the window was Naruto with Hinata at his side, both of them smiling lightly as Naruto spoke, "I was sure we were going to make a surprise entrance, not just walk in the front door."

Tsunade's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, watching the Kitsune mates step into the room as softly as if they were floating and walk over to their young ones with smiles. "Have you kids been behaving?" Naruto asked with his left eyebrow raised. Kyuubi nodded, "just as you asked dad. We didn't get to many looks." Naruto gave Kyuubi a skeptical look to which Kyuubi nervously smiled, "ok maybe more than a few."

Hinata walked over to the twins and hugged them, "how were my two little kits today?" "Great!" they said in tandem as they hugged Hinata, "this guy gave us chocolate and did a cool trick!" Hinata got a confused look on her face and looked up at Hitomi who gave her mother a reassuring smile, "a friend of mine, Zaimaru."

Hinata's face showed her obvious feelings of worry as she cast a glance at Kyuubi but Hitomi giggled lightly quelling her mother's fears. Hitomi spoke with a mirthful tone, remembering earlier in the day, "Onii-san had a hard time scaring him." "But if you're just friends," Arashi started curiously which little Tsunade finished," why does he call you hime?" This earned a small laugh from Hinata and a red face with some stuttering from Hitomi.

Outside the door Zaiaku leaned against the wall, a small smirk crossing his features as he vowed to talk to his son later.

"Na...Naruto..." Tsunade spoke for the first time since they entered; Naruto suddenly got a chilled feeling in his spine. He turned slowly to see Tsunade with fire in her eyes and her arm wound up for a big punch. "Oh no..." he muttered seconds before he was ejected from the tower via a newly created hole in the wall.

"THAT'S FOR DISSAPEARING FOR SEVEN YEARS!" Tsunade yelled out the hole in the wall, watching the vanishing form of Naruto as he flew through the air. She swiftly turned to see the other members of the Uzumaki Kitsune clan with their ears laid back and their tails puffed out in fear. They all looked ready to run at the drop of a hat. Tsunade didn't let them have that opportunity; she walked forward and gripped Hinata in a gigantic hug. Hinata was surprised but smiled lightly and hugged the emotionally jangled Hokage tightly, "by the gods...I never thought I'd see you again."

Hinata's smile turned to a sadder tone with a forlorn look in her eye, "me either Hokage-sama." Tsunade broke the hug and held Hinata at arm's length, "none of this Hokage nonsense! It's Obaa-chan to all of you!" Tsunade laughed with an odd tone to it while Hinata moved slightly and gestured to the younger ones.

"Have you met my kits?" Hinata asked to which Tsunade smiled happily, "I haven't gotten to pleasure." Hinata stepped over to Kyuubi, "you should remember Kyu-kun." Tsunade walked over and stared with a disbelieving look on her face, it made Kyuubi smile lightly. "Hey Obaa-chan, it's been a while," he said before he was locked into a Tsunade hug. "Been a while...it's been too long," Tsunade said pulling back with a wet sheen to her eyes.

Hinata moved Tsunade to the smaller replica of herself, "this is our second one. Hitomi-chan." Tsunade couldn't help but stare and it made Hitomi blush at the attention. To aliviate this she bowed slightly, "hello Hoka...um Obaa-chama." Tsunade smiled and drew the young woman into a hug, 'she's like her mother...so much so.' Tsunade let her go and was moved to the two smallest ones.

"These are the babies of the family, Arashi-kun and," Hinata paused for a second taking the time to look at Tsunade's face, "Tsunade-chan." Tsunade instantly faced Hinata, her eyes glistening as Hinata nodded with a small smile. Tsunade turned to the two children, both of them looking up at her with a slightly expectant look on their faces. She bent down and drew them close into a warm hug, "I...I've missed so much."

Tsunade's tears finally broke the final barrier and they spilled all down her face, _'Hinata's a Kitsune...they have four children...Naruto's back...my god I'm going to kill him.'_ Tsunade couldn't help but smile and hug her two smallest grandchildren to her as tightly as she could. She wasn't going to let them go ever again.

**_End Chapter_**

Well how was that? Good? Bad? Ugly? Remember to give some feed back, I'm guaging the reviews to see if I should continue so for now I bid you farewell. Later.


	2. Shadow of Grey

Yo, I'm back and after some careful review I've decided to continue this story. Now in the area of ideas I'm kind looking for long term ideas, such as plot and subplot directions. Any idea you think is worth throwing at me is something I will take into consideration! Well thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_(Standard Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 2: Shadow of Grey**_

It had taken time but Tsunade's tears had been quelled, it was just a matter letting her get everything out. So much sorrow, covered by her professional veneer. So much pain, backed up behind her Hokage mask. The sorrow was quickly fleeting, the pain was ebbing away. The Uzumaki's were back and she hoped they were here to stay.

"Obaa-chan?" Arashi questioned as Tsunade's tears were down to sniffles. "Why are you crying?" little Tsunade questioned, her light violet eyes looking up at her namesake questioningly. Tsunade backed her form from the little kits a small smile breaking through the tear stained face as she spoke, "I'm very happy I could see you that's all."

The two little kits smiled and jumped Tsunade again, hugging her tightly as they said, "we're happy too Obaa-chan!" Tsunade couldn't help the last of her tears as they fell; it was just too much not to cry. She never noticed when the rest of the Uzumaki clan left; they just faded from her mind as she hugged her two smallest grandchildren.

It wasn't until they were pulled from her arms that she realized that she was on the floor, her eyes red and puffy from the tears she shed. The only Uzumaki's around were Arashi, little Tsunade…and Naruto.

Naruto smiled lightly as he put the two kits down, "you two run along with your Okaa-chan, Obaa-chan and I have to talk." The two kits looked sad but instantly cheered up and scurried away, leaving Naruto and Tsunade to speak alone.

Naruto smiled with his trademark grin as he held out his right hand to Tsunade, "long time no see Obaa-chan."

* * *

Hinata smiled to her eldest son and daughter, both of them confused beyond belief but happy none the less. Kyuubi's smile reached his pale blue eyes, it had been so long since he had seen his Obaa-chan it was a surprise that he didn't take the two kits off and hug her himself.

Hitomi was silent, a small smile present on her face as she stood patiently watching the goings on with a curious tint to her pastel violet pearls. Hinata's fox ears jumped and she heard the familiar whoosh of air and her nose caught the scent she had grown to love.

She smiled at the uninjured Naruto as he stood in the hole his body had created; he was smiling at the scene before him. Tsunade, weeping quiet tears with a bright smile on her face as his two youngest were being held to her tightly. Both of them with an equally wide smile as they hugged their Obaa-chan.

Naruto's smile turned from them to his wife, a loving sparkle flashed in his eye as he caught sight of her. They didn't need words; the eye contact was all that was needed between them. Their bond carrying the words and thoughts through an invisible link. Hinata nodded lightly and turned to her two kits, giving them both a look which held the secret message.

Silently they snuck out of the room, opening the door without so much as a squeak surprising the silver haired ninja on the other side. Zaiaku back away from the door as the two younger Kitsune exited. He wasn't surprised in the least at the two young ones but the second Hinata made her way through the door Zaiaku was stunned.

His golden eyes were open wide as he stared at Hinata; to him it was like a ghost had just floated its way out of the Hokage's office. In a way it was, according to all official records Hinata was classified as being dead. "Hinata-san?" Zaiaku whispered in confusion and surprise earning a small smile from Hinata, "hello Zaiaku-san."

"How?" Zaiaku began to ask but Hinata shook her head, "another time. My kits are hungry." Just like that Arashi and little Tsunade exited the room with the same stealthy skill that the elder Kitsune's had exhibited. "Otou-san's talking to Obaa-chan," they said in tandem, no surprise there.

"Can we go eat now?" Arashi asked with little Tsunade's agreement, "can we please?" Hinata smiled and nodded, "where to?" Hitomi chose this moment to speak up, "I promised to take them for ramen earlier." Hinata giggled lightly, "I suppose we should go to Ichiraku's if it's still here."

"It might not be for much longer," Zaiaku commented offhandedly, "last time I went it was slowly going down hill. I think the old man lost passion in his work since Naruto left…" Hinata's smile faded a bit but was back instantly as she put her hands on her Arashi and little Tsunade's golden haired heads. "Well then it's our job to fix that," Hinata said which was met with grins from the twin Kitsune.

* * *

"Naruto," Tsunade said clenching her fist angrily. Naruto smiled, "I guess I owe you an explanation." Tsunade lunged at Naruto, her fist drawn back ready to hit him with a full force punch while all he did was stand there and watch. At the last second he sidestepped her, grabbing her arm and tripping her so she fell face first to the ground.

"You sure are getting on in years Obaa-chan," Naruto commented as he scratched the aging bandages wrapping around the right side of his head. Tsunade didn't reply as she leapt up and attempted another attack resulting in the same situation as before, her on the ground and Naruto standing by calmly.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me Obaa-chan," Naruto said with crossed arms, a playful smile on his lips. If one doesn't learn from the past one is doomed to repeat it, Tsunade wasn't paying to much attention to what had happened the last two times so once again she went for a strike but this time Naruto had enough.

Naruto's right hand shot out and gripped her fist tightly, pulling her along until she ended up on the ground with her arm behind her back and Naruto with his knee on her spine. "I don't want to fight Tsunade," Naruto said with a deadly calm tone, "I just want to talk."

Tsunade struggled but in the end she found it was impossible to break his one handed grip. She glared at the floor before her, "fine Naturo-baka. You have my attention." Naruto smiled and said, "good. Can I let you up without you killing me?" Tsunade smirked, "I'm not making promises."

Naruto shrugged, "then you're not getting up." "Fine, fine, I won't kill you. Maybe maim you horribly but not kill you," Tsunade said to which Naruto just sighed. "It's the best I'll ever get," he muttered as he vanished in a blur and reappeared on the other side of the room.

Tsunade stood and dusted herself off, straightening her robes and clothing in an attempt to regain that official air she had lost when she had attacked. "So how has Konoha been?" Naruto asked, attempting to start the conversation off with a good note. Sensing the dangerous aura that rose up around Tsunade he figured that that probably wasn't the best subject to bring up. He just hoped that at the end of this he was still alive and sane.

* * *

Hinata held the hands of the two practically bouncing kits that were walking beside her, both of them prattling on and on about ramen. "I still don't understand what the big deal about ramen is," Kyuubi muttered as he followed his mother and the two kits. He was lucky he was quiet enough so the two kits didn't hear him, both of them too absorbed in their praises about ramen to care.

"It makes them happy," Hitomi said as she walked beside her brother, "does it matter?" Kyuubi shrugged, "guess not. I just never developed a taste for the stuff." Hitomi nodded, "me neither but Otou-san, Otouto, and Imouto love it." Kyuubi smirked, "that's because their hair grows into their brains."

Hitomi giggled, "your hair is just like Otou-san, Onii-san." Kyuubi thought for a second then grinned, "thank god I still have a few years of sanity left." Hitomi smiled, it was good to hear her brother was back in good spirits after his little fight a few days ago, he had been a little hot headed for a while. Case in point the Zaimaru incident, then again Zaimaru sort of provoked him.

Her smile soon faded as she thought about his recent behavior, "Onii-san, why were you so quiet in Obaa-chama's office?" Kyuubi craned his neck up to look at the sky, "it's been a long time since I've been here…just a little shocked that's all."

Hitomi nodded with understanding; while her littler siblings and herself were born after their mother became what she is today Kyuubi had been born when Hinata was a human. He was a half blood Kitsune and he was born in Konoha, he lived here for a long time until…Hitomi didn't like the stories she was told.

"Ramen!" was the shout knocking Hitomi out of her thoughts and into the real world finding the two kits had indeed discovered Ichiraku's ramen stand. It had definitely seen some better days. The flaps proclaiming it Ichiraku were old and tattered; none of them looked like they had been replaced in ages. The wood holding the old place together was falling apart at the grain, the place looked nothing like the haven Naruto had visited almost every day in the past.

Hinata frowned and entered the establishment, noticing that only three of the seats could accommodate anyone. "Hello?" her melodious voice rang out, hoping for an answer, any kind of answer. Kyuubi and Hitomi entered soon after, both of them confused seeing as this place was far different than the stories their father told them.

"We're closed," came a saddened voice from behind the counter, old man Teuchi sat with his back to the counter on an old decaying chair. His arm was propped up against the table he once used to chop the ingredients to make ramen. It was as clean as a whistle but nothing resided upon it except for his still gleaming tools. It was a pitiful scene, the once great ramen chef sitting in the haze of his bygone days, thinking of times forgotten.

"Come on Ojii-san!" Arashi said completely breaking the silence. His partner in crime rose up too, "we want three bowls of everything!"

Teuchi's head shot up and he turned around slowly, his ears almost not believing what he had just heard. When he came face to face with the Uzumaki's his head felt light and he looked upon the family of Kitsune that had entered his establishment. His memories came back to haunt him, illusions of the past clouding his mind. "What the…Naruto?" Teuchi asked which caused a sweat drop from all.

"Eh, not quite," Kyuubi said with a smile hoping to calm the old man. Teuchi stared in amazement; he had no response to this. This…it couldn't be happening. Kitsune were a thing of the past, it was his old mind playing tricks on him again. Naruto left taking the last of the Kitsune blood from Konoha. Ayame left seeing her father sink into his depressed slump; he was alone with his decaying stand.

Simple as that...

The twins had enough waiting, "Okaa-san can we go somewhere else? This old guy is taking to long and he probably makes bad ramen!" Teuchi twitched the second that was spoken. His stunned look was lost and his memories gone as he spoke, "listen here you runt, I served the best ninja in this village a long time ago and his words were I made it the best!"

Tsunade scoffed, "no one ninja is better than our dad!" Arashi nodded, "yeah and he has better taste than this old guy too!" Teuchi was turning red with rage, "don't you speak ill of Uzumaki Naruto!" The twins blinked and looked at each other…then to Teuchi, "you know our dad?" Teuchi's eyes widened in realization, the past was the past but this was completely different, "Naruto is…then you are."

Hinata smiled and nodded, "Naruto-kun is back." Kyuubi smirked, "until he gets here you think you can keep up with the munchkins?" Teuchi was gone in a flash and in moments he came back with a fresh bowl of ramen, "three of everything coming up!"

* * *

"I…I didn't know it was that bad," Naruto whispered, hearing every word Tsunade spoke and having it drilled into his skull with guilt and pain. "Naruto," Tsunade began again, "everything's becoming grey. Nothing in this village carries much meaning any more. Now we are getting into another war, the fire drowning out the grey…but I know that once it's over that grey will return."

"It will bury this entire village in monotony, make every ninja question what their loyalty is to this village," Tsunade said as she turned to Naruto. Naruto closed his eye as he spoke, "you want me to rally the troops and what not. Get them on our side and provide color to this dieing village?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, his eye still closed.

Tsunade nodded, "it was your specialty after all." Naruto frowned and his eye snapped open, "how can I get people on my side after I've been labeled a traitor and deserter? You said it yourself; my face on Hokage Mountain had been painted so many times there is a place in the budget to get it cleaned!"

For a moment there was silence, it was a cold and acute silence, cutting into the bones of those present. Naruto shifted a bit, not sure of what to say or do after his outburst. "Naruto," Tsunade spoke lightly, "I trust you." Naruto shook his head, not expecting those words. "I trust you to make up for what you did. I understand that you had good reason but you left a scar on this village's faith, left a pain in their hearts and disbelief in this minds."

Tsunade turned, her eyes burning brightly as she spoke, "I trust you to make up for it by becoming the Hokage. I trust you to earn back your position in this coming war." Tsunade sighed and said, "Most of all I trust you to heal everyone's hearts, to show them there is something in this village worth holding faith in. To stop them from getting up and leaving, turning this village into a hollowed out shell of what it was."

Naruto stared for a few moments with a contemplative look on his face. Slowly he began to grin, nothing tremendous but it was a grin none the less. It had almost taken his life the last time to earn the title of Hokage, he was curious and excited to find out what it would take this time. "I think I can do that," Naruto said with a smirk as he shifted his shoulders under his massive black cloak.

Tsunade gained a relived smile, she thanked the gods above that he agreed but in a way she knew he would. Her trust in the Kitsune was a bit jangled but she still held faith that Naruto would get the job done. "I'm guessing you want to hear what I've been up to," Naruto said calmly, his single blue eye staring out the window to the changing sky. The pure blue slowly becoming overcome by the steel grey clouds, it would rain soon.

"Naturally," Tsunade said with crossed arms, her voice and face exuding the agitation she felt. Naruto said nothing as he pushed himself from the desk he had been half sitting on, "tomorrow call everyone I know here. You'll get the information then."

Tsunade watched as Naruto breezed past her, an unreadable emotion engraved upon his features, "right now I have a ramen stand to be invading." He didn't turn around as he bid farewell over his shoulder, his gloved left hand waving a solemn goodbye he vanished in a blur of gold. Tsunade stared for a moment before Zaiaku appeared in the doorway, "I'll send the invita…orders."

Tsunade sat down with an exhausted sigh, "thank you Zaiaku." Zaiaku disappeared, that left Tsunade to stare out in space, the paper work on her desk forgotten.

**_End Chapter_**

Well how was that? Remember I like your reviews! Q and A?

Q: Kyuubi's Attitude?

A: Well...first of all he was still kind of ticked from his fight with Suzume. The second reason will be explained in later chapters.

Q: When will you explain the seven year dissaperence.

A: The main question comes soon obviously but it will be scattered bits and pieces here and there.

Well that's all, thanks for your time and I hope you enjoyed everything! Later!


	3. One Thousand Questions

Yo, sorry for my absence. So many personal things, death of family and friend, and more public things, getting a job and college junk, are really eatting up my time. It dosen't help that I have the basic structure for this but I have those connection problems. Trying to tie everything together, you know what I mean right? Anyway thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy!

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

_(Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 3: One Thousand Questions**_

So many things happening in one day…

Naruto sighed as he caught sight of it, the salvation of his childhood. The first place to give him a hot meal without the painful prejudice of the past. It broke his heart seeing the horrible condition it was in but as laughter erupted from the stand his soul calmed and he couldn't stop the smile that graced his lips.

Hinata smiled as she watched Arashi and little Tsunade shovel down bowl after bowl of ramen, giving old Teuchi a run for his money with his ramen skills. It was so good to see the kits and the old man in such good spirits. He seemed to have a spark in his eyes that was just about gone when they entered.

Teuchi was laughing as he cooked; he hadn't had to work this hard in years. It made him feel twenty years younger! The rush of cooking, the smell of the oils and vegetables stewing within the broth. It made his heart rush and a smile work its way onto his face, to him this was paradise and he wouldn't have any other way.

"Yo ramen man!" sounded a voice that froze Teuchi in his tracks, "cook me up ten batches of the Naruto special. I'm hungry!" "Otou-san!" These voices filled Teuchi's ears as he furiously cooked the ramen, it was all that held him with his back to the calls. When it was safe for him to turn around he spun quickly, sitting there looking at him was the spiky blond haired, blue eyed, Kitsune that was lost so long ago.

"Naruto!" Teuchi said in surprise which earned a hearty laugh from the golden haired Kitsune. "Yeah it's me," Naruto said turning to his two littlest children, "didn't I tell you it was good?" Both twins nodded and said, "yep! But Ojii-san cooks to slow!" Teuchi smirked and muttered as he went back to cooking, "I would go faster if I had help."

Hinata looked over her shoulder to a certain white haired Kitsune girl, "Hitomi-chan." Hitomi blinked in confusion but Hinata elaborated with a smile, "would you help Ramen-san?" Hitomi shyly nodded, vanishing in a blur of white and reappearing behind the counter with her hair tied back and an apron over her clothes.

After that the ramen shop went like clockwork, Teuchi was amazed by the work ethic and productivity Hitomi displayed. She was a really hard working little Kitsune! However none of the Uzumaki's were all that surprised, Hinata had taught all of them how to cook ramen from scratch seeing as Naruto and the youngest kits loved the stuff. Add in Naruto's insane training regiment and there you go.

Teuchi was so surprised with the young Kitsune woman he offered a job which she humbly accepted as long as the family was in town. After that it was all a matter of waking Kyuubi who had fallen asleep with nothing to do and leaving under the cover of a Kitsune henge to the old Hyuuga mansion…

* * *

Neji sat on the old tatami mats, his face the very picture of calm and the two combatants before him fought. It was nothing new within the Hyuga household. Warring before him were his eldest son and daughter, both of them dueling with basic Juken strikes. It was a typical sparring match which Neji sat in on; he used these fights to gauge how much harder their training would be the next day.

His eldest son was the picture of himself; the same icy white eyes and long dark flowing hair however he differed from his father in many ways. Where Neji held a serious look his son held an impassive stare, contemplative and somewhat peaceful with his approach to everything. However the thing that separated them the most was the fact that Neji was a genius, his son was not.

His daughter was a good mix of himself and Tenten, she was powerful and hardworking with both her Juken training and her weaponry skills. She always held a slightly smug look on her face, she knew all to well that she was a genius and she flaunted the fact. Where as Neji's son had evaded the prodigy gene she had gained it ten fold.

Suddenly his son took one last wrong step on a list of many; his sister delivered a paralyzing blow to his shoulder sending him to the ground in a painful heap. "Well done Katana," Neji said praising his daughter who beamed up at her father. "Kenshin, your form needs work," Neji said softening the blow the best he could but it stung all the same.

Kenshin stood and nodded solemnly to his father, feeling the disappointment in his icy white stare but making no reaction to it what so ever. "Dismissed," Neji said, standing from his position as his children bowed then left in a rush. Neji sighed and held his arms behind his back, taking one step that would be the precursor for a thousand more.

Neji smiled lightly to himself and shook his head, Tenten had been getting to him lately with all of the self actualization speak with their son. It was true his son wasn't the ninja genius he wanted but he loved him all the same, he had seen the pain of a child turned away by a parent who didn't want them. However this did absolutely nothing for Kenshin's self worth and pride.

Neji's thoughts consumed him so his feet went on autopilot, taking the long way around the newly constructed Hyuga mansion. It was a beautiful structure, able to hold all and any of the new Hyuga clan within its white wash walls. So many new additions to the clan and the mansion, it had to be twice as large as it had been in the past.

He smiled lightly as he passed the garden, the memorial to the young Hyuga princess that had passed seven years ago. It held many flowers, some that were impossible to find in fire country. However one breed was dominant, the lunar flowers held their petals closed in the cloudy light of the day.

Neji was brought out of his thoughts by a clan member calling his name. Neji turned and the clan member informed him that there were a few people awaiting his presence in the foyer. What their business was they had no idea but apparently it was important. Neji thanked them and went on his way, his thoughts traveling to his wife and younger cousin who were on day and week missions, respectively, at the moment.

He was questioning their welfare until he arrived in the foyer witnessing four figures looking around in awe while two merely smiled. "Hello," Neji greeted and instantly all eyes were turned to him, "may I ask what business you have here?"

The tallest figure, a man of tall stature and garbed in civilian clothes, stepped forward with a wide smile, "greeting's Hyuga-sama. We have just arrived in this area and we've heard so much about the generosities of the Hyuga clan that we came asking stay if only for a little while."

Neji looked slightly surprised but responded, "I admire your forwardness, what is your name?" The man smiled, "my name is not important, I just wish a place to bed for my family. I would gladly sleep on the street as long as my children and wife had a warm bed to lie upon."

Neji blinked a few times them a small smirk crossed his features, "you are a horrible actor." The civilian man snapped his fingers breaking the henge on his form and revealing the Kitsune Naruto garbed in his black cloak. "I thought I had you," Naruto muttered as he motioned to his family, all of them removing their henge's to Neji's utter amazement and surprise.

The first words that escaped the Hyuga leader's mouth, "Hinata-san?" Hinata smiled and nodded, "it's good to see you Neji-kun." Neji's amazement was quickly suppressed and replaced with his customary stiff face however his eyes still held some bit of surprise and emotion.

"So can we stay?" Naruto asked which earned a curt nod from Neji, "I couldn't let my family out in the cold." Naruto started to say something but Neji cut him off, "I would like to speak with Hinata if you don't mind. Feel free to explore the grounds to your hearts content."

Naruto instantly realized the situation and nodded, ushering his confused children out of the room letting Hinata to stare down her cousin. "Hinata-san," Neji began, "I have so many questions…" "He says he is proud," Hinata said simply which made Neji take a step back in surprise.

"Hinata," Neji said in surprise and confusion but Hinata continued unabated, "he says that even though you have made mistakes he is still proud of the man you have become." Hinata didn't have to say anything more; Neji had the message loud and clear. Neji stood there, surprise evident in his face and eyes as he stared.

Slowly he righted himself and took the proud Hyuga pose that he had been trained from birth to perform. "Thank you Hinata-san," Neji said softly taking a few steps to Hinata and placing a hand on her shoulder, "come, I have many things to show you. You've missed so much and the clan just hasn't been the same…"

* * *

Tsunade drummed her fingers upon the thick wood of her desk, her eyes sharp as she gazed around the room filled with ninja. Those who had received orders were there and that was quite a few ninja.

Standing on the far left of the room was Aburame Shino, his high collared coat hiding his entire body from view save for his hair and the miniscule amount of skin not covered by his sun glasses. Standing next to him with crossed arms and an annoyed look was Inuzuka Kiba, dressed in the Jounin uniform that was common in his family.

Next to them were the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, all of them decked out in their Jounin uniforms save for Choji who had his family's armor covering him rather than an average uniform. Shikamaru was garbed in his uniform and looking as bored as ever while Ino chattered to the two incessantly, for once wearing her Jounin uniform without any provocation from the Hokage.

Standing on the far right of the room was a silver haired ninja; his own high collar opened revealing his face to those present. A small smirk was on his face as his wife began to pester him about what this was all about. Itami was the same as ever, growing up to the point that she resembled her mother but held her own attitude that she had since she was old enough to form one.

On the left of them were two of the three Suna siblings, Gaara stood beside the Hokage herself in his quiet fury. His fiery red hair had grown a bit longer and he had grown a bit taller but other than that he was still the same Suna killing machine. The gigantic gourd on his back holding highly compacted sand ready for use at any second.

Temari took fleeting glances at her brother then to Shikamaru, attempting to sneak off every once and a while but a glare from Gaara froze her in her tracks. She was dressed in her favored Suna armor while Kankuro, who looked just about as bored as Shikamaru, waited in his head to toe black uniform.

The closest to the center were Sasuke and Sakura as they chatted with Tenten and Lee. Neji had claimed he had urgent business so he claimed he wasn't able to be present, no one questioned him, not even Tenten who had a small knowing smile on her face along with Sakura and to an extent Sasuke.

"So when is everything going to come together?" Gaara asked calmly, casting another glare to his sister who had once again tried to sneak through the crowd. If they were there under the Suna title then by the gods they would be together. She could visit her husband any time; they had business to attend to.

The great doors locks clicked silencing all inside save for the Hokage who smiled lightly, "right about now." Slowly the doors swung open, the light from the outside hall blinding those inside temporarily before they revealed a solemn faced Hyuga leader as he stepped into the room calmly.

"My apologies," Neji said in a dignified manner, "I had some minor business to attend to." The Hokage's eyes twitched angrily and fire glinted in her irises, "Hyuga Neji, tell me what was so important that you were late." Neji smirked, a rare occurrence from him, "I had to think of how to do this the best."

Suddenly Neji vanished in a puff of smoke, the brief flash of light and smoke particles dulling the senses of those present so it took a moment to register what had just happened. As the cloud cleared there stood Naruto, his black cloak swamping him leaving only his grinning face to the open air.

Eyes bulged out of sockets and mouths were agape, all staring directly at the Kitsune who had made his entrance posing as the leader of the Hyuga clan with a henge so advanced none could detect it. "Well isn't this a happy bunch?" he asked with his patented smile before being greeted in various ways.

He received handshakes and hugs, he nodded to those who were silent and unmoving, he dodged the punches and jutsu of those who were going to beat him up, all in all it was pretty much an average greeting for him. When all was said and done Naruto smile happily as he cut through the crowd, standing before the Hokage and Kazekage with a calm smile to his features.

"Hey Gaara, it's been a long time," he said with a nod to the sand user. Gaara showed no surprise past an odd smile that crawled onto his lips, "far too long." Naruto turned his single blue eye to Tsunade, "my report is ready." The room full of ninja were hit with a slight shock of surprise, was this what they were here for?

Suddenly the air in the room became less stagnant and shortly a light breeze was felt by all. Slowly the breeze grew in intensity until it felt like a strong whirl wind coming from near Naruto. Leaves appeared from nowhere and formed a small hurricane before the breeze slowly calmed and revealed a very beautiful white and violet Kitsune Hinata.

In no time at all Hinata was suddenly swamped with hugs from teary eyed women as all the men merely stood by in shock, their eyes going from Hinata to Naruto who merely smirked with that confident air about him. After Hinata was let loose from the sobbing mob Kiba was the first to ask the obvious question, "Hinata! How are you alive?"

Hinata sighed with a sorrowful tone and looked to Naruto whose smirk had gone and been replaced with a hard stare into nothingness. Hinata gently disengaged herself from the women and silently walked over to Naruto, placing her hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

Naruto sighed knowing exactly who it was and what it was for, it helped to know she was there. He turned his head to look up to Tsunade and Gaara who both gave Naruto confused stares. Naruto adopted a solemn face as his right arm came from the dark folds of his cloak, floating up to his neck and the very clasp of his black garment. With the aid of Hinata's skilled hands the only thing that held his cloak up were his clawed fingers clutching the rough cloth.

"To answer your question," Naruto began as his fingers went lax, allowing the material to slide from his shoulders and pool at his feet. He stood in all his glory, his entire top half was without a shirt or any type of garment showing off the several scars littering his body and revealing the glove that covered his left hand also covered his entire arm and was quite literally fastened to his very body with golden pins at the shoulder junction.

His right arm held the Kitsune summoning tattoo and over his heart lay the tattoo to summon his realm whenever he wished. He wore a black ninja supply belt and black ninja pants, both of them looking more or less new. As he had in the past he wore no shoes, his feet free from the confines of any rubber or fabric.

His body, while muscular, looked horribly thrashed about. In the past he had the healing power to fight off anything resulting in a scar the width of a hair. Before the ninja and the Kage's stood a Kitsune who showed his battle scars not with pride but with pain. The thing that separated him the most from his family was that behind him waved no tail. No gold, nor white, nor black, nor red… there was just open air.

"You'd have to ask a thousand more…" Naruto said as he clenched his left fist, waves of invisible power flowing from it.

**_End Chapter_**

Cliffy for all of you! Fear the power of my cliff hanger prowess! Q and A time!

Q: Ayame returns?

A: Well it's a mixed draw here if you can't tell. Minor detail that will not be overlooked trust me.

Q: Organization behind the Akatsuki?

A: No offence to those who offered this idea but no thanks. I respect the creative aspect of it and all but I just don't think it would fit. I did think about it but the more thought I put into it the harder the creative process became and yeah...sorry and thank you but it probably won't happen.

Well that's all. I'd like to extend a large thank you to those who reviewed and an even bigger one to those whooffered ideas. I might just tweak some and use them, but for now I'll get the formalities about Naruto and the missing yearsout of the way then the fun will REALLY begin. However I'd still like more ideas if you got them! Subplots and the like, I think I got a big plotin the drawing boardstages but you never know.Well thank you for the reviews! Later!


	4. Torn

Yo, what's up? Eh, I'm sorry I'm having a bit of a lag here but I'm having a problem similar to a hen that's gone broody. I want to read more often than I want to write. It'll clear up soon but until then expect some more time between posting alright? Well here it is, the mystery is solved! Well sorta...hope you enjoy and thanks for the awesome reviews!

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

_(Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 4: Torn**_

Tsunade was the first one that was able to regain the ability to speak but she didn't, merely looking at her brothers body made her want to crawl into a ball and cry. The silence of the room was suffocating as all present stared at the torn body of their friend. All could see the pain in Naruto's eye that Hinata attempted to calm by grabbing his natural right arm and holding tight, giving warmth and comfort to him in this vulnerable condition.

"What happened?"

All eyes turned to the source of the voice…Gaara. None had known Gaara to show feelings, the only known times he had ever were brief stints in public when he openly showed love for his wife. However now he stood next to Tsunade with a look of pain on his face, something that had never happened and both Temari and Kankuro knew it.

Naruto closed his single blue eye and let out a breath, preparing for the story he had been dreading to tell for so long…

* * *

Naruto sped so quickly the world wasn't anything near a blur; all life seemed to stand still with his speed. The sky was slowly darkening with bruised clouds, ready and willing to spill its ice cold tears. His body was covered in his tattered Hokage robes, when he fled he hadn't bothered to rid himself of his formal clothes. He was to busy with the bundle in his arms.

Hanging limply in his curled arms was one of the most precious packages he had ever held in his life. In his arms lie the corpse of his beloved wife with their young kit curled upon the dead mother's chest, his tears spent as his little body shook with sleepy sobs. Naruto had passed the borders of fire country a long time ago, his chakra laden legs and Sekkagan carrying him toward the land of the waves.

As he ran he prayed, he pleaded that the void aligned creature's words were not just lies. He needed reassurance that his plan would work, that push by a blind faith. He needed the comfort that this wasn't a hopeless attempt at something impossible….

* * *

"I ran," Naruto spoke quietly but with enough volume that everyone could hear, his tone cracking as he spoke. "I ran on a hunch that a Void Kitsune fed me. It took a day of straight running but I made it. I didn't waste time, I went straight to the source…"

* * *

The sky had opened up and released its payload onto the land but it didn't matter, he had reached his destination. Naruto grumbled angrily as he sheltered his Kit and his mates' body from the rain with his nine tails, their soft golden glow keeping them warm despite the ice cold rain.

His golden edged cerulean eyes scanned the land; it had changed greatly since he had last visited. There were more houses, all of them looking professionally built and sturdy unlike the dilapidated old shacks of the past. The town had evolved, transforming from a simple ghetto to a town that could mark the beginnings of a new shinobi village had the people the courage to make such a gamble.

Naruto cast these thoughts from his mind; he had more important business in this town. He trudged through the slick and sinking mud that had congealed along the path to the home, his saving grace. Without thinking he cast an illusion onto his form turning himself nearly invisible, it was only a matter of sliding open the door and creeping into the home without drawing attention.

His feet didn't make a sound as he crept past the kitchen, the form of a woman cooking enough to calm his fears if only for a moment. His sneaking took on more urgency as he heard footsteps heading in his direction but he breathed a silent sigh of relief as it was the one he searched for.

Approaching him was Inari, he had grown older and with the aid of the Inari influence in his soul and the memories of his 'father' he had grown into a very strong young man. Naruto unmasked himself, showing his face to the boy and it was enough to call Inari to the surface with a bit of surprise mind you.

"Naruto!" Inari whispered harshly, "what are you doing in my home!" Naruto bowed his head and said, "my apologies Inari-sama but…" He didn't say another word; he lifted the illusion placed on his deceased wife and his sleeping kit and Inari's glare softened into a look of concern.

"Oh my," Inari said reached out his hand and feeling the neck of the woman, there was no pulse to be felt but for some reason she felt surprisingly warm, "what happened?"

* * *

"I told him the story, about the Akatsuki and how Hinata died," Naruto said with a far away look in his eye, "I even told him the deal I had struck with Tokoyami, the Void Kitsune Kyuubi-sensei had locked in his realm." Many mental questions were raised but were silenced as Naruto began his story again.

* * *

Inari sat with a hard look in his eye, he had told his mother that he was feeling unwell and that he would be in his room but he never thought that he would be faced with what Naruto had told him. Inari sighed, "you took the words of Tokoyami as the truth?"

Naruto balled his fist in the material of his pants, "I can't stand it. I can't stand her being dead. I have to try anything to return her to this plane." "And what about your kit?" Inari questioned looking to the young child curled into the sheets of his bed, "Are you willing to risk everything on this gamble?"

Naruto looked away, "that's another reason why I brought him with me. You are the deity of all Kitsune, which includes Kitsune half breeds. If this doesn't work and I pass on you can teach him everything about the Kitsune world." Inari sighed, "you haven't thought this through Naruto, you're acting rash and unreasonable again."

Naruto's fist slammed onto the floor, "I don't care! I know what's right and what's best for my family! I have no idea on how to raise this boy alone and…" Naruto's voice suddenly grew quiet as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, "and I can't be alone. I need her back." Inari stared for a moment before hanging his head, "you're as stubborn as you ever were Naruto. Where has the Naruto of the past gone? Where has Naruto, the young Kitsune who couldmarch on through anything left to?"

Naruto winced at Inari's harsh tones, chastising him for his rash and ultimately idiotic move. "Apparently he has left and you have taken his place. However it can't be helped. I can watch over him and aid you in your…task," Inari said bringing a small wave of relief to Naruto but it wasn't enough to overcome the dark feeling in the pit of his stomach. That lagging doubt and guilt that hung with him, that dull pain that throbbed with each pitiful stare.

* * *

"I had a hard time finding the exact conditions after that," Naruto said as he looked to the side briefly, catching sight of his lovebefore turning his gaze back to Tsunade and Gaara. "You wouldn't know what goes into resurrecting something," Naruto smirked, "and at that point neither did I."

* * *

Naruto grunted as he set his nine tailed rear on the ground, a few feet before him lie Hinata, his lovely yet only recently deceased wife. He smiled as he wiped the sweat from his brow, he had set up everything just as the ancient ritual's called for it to be. He took a few deep breaths, craning his head back to look to the clear blue sky that was his realm. Such lies on a sorrowful day, maybe he should change it.

His son was on the outside luckily, Inari was keeping him company and from the prying eyes of Tsunami. It was lucky that Kyuubi had been taught Kitsune illusionary techniques early otherwise he would be caught quickly. Maybe he would play with his son after this was over, his wife calling for the boys to stop rough housing after he let Kyuubi give him a noogie.

Naruto shook his head clear of thought, for this to work he had to keep his mind blank. This required a concentration that he had yet to achieve, something monks did for months without stopping to eat. He tilted his head back into place and slowly began to stand, rising above the intricate patterns he had laid his mate in only a few moments ago.

It took a moment for him to finally take in everything he had done, his wife lie stripped of her earthly possessions in the center of the circle. Her body cold and stiff with no breaths for air or beats of a heart to give it life, her skin far more pale than it had ever been in life. Hopefully that would be fixed soon. Under her was a pattern made of dirt and powder, crushed and arranged according to the rituals complex details.

Naruto activated his Sekkagan and examined every inch of the patterns three times over, if even one bit was inscribed incorrectly there was no telling what could and ultimately would happen. Satisfied in what he had accomplished He leaned down and held out his arms, his hands gleaming with golden chakra like energy as he began a process that would most likely change his life forever.

It was only a blink of his eye, one trillionth of a second, but he now stood before what looked like a great clear stage with his mate on the floor of this platform. Naruto's eyes opened in surprise and his head jerked to the side looking to the great being that towered above him. "O-Okaa-san?" Naruto questioned in awe as he stared, dwarfing him in its shadow was a Kitsune with ten gleaming white tails.

Naruto had never seen such a being, he felt the power and royalty flow from this creatures being in such amazing waves that it made him want to cry and laugh at the same time. This Kitsune's fur was a brilliant white and its eyes were a cool blue, calming him instantly as he looked into them. This was the mother of all Kitsune, the beautiful Kitsune goddess that began the entire race. She smiled warmly and spoke, "what is it you wish my child?"

Naruto instantly bowed, his stubbornness and attitude being lost when faced with such a magnificent creature. "M-M apologies Okaa-san! I…I came for my mate," Naruto said softly as he felt her presence growing closer, making his body feel warmer and further at peace with each step. Despite her size and apparent power he did not hear a sound as her paws hit the ground.

He felt her pass him with but one step then she stopped, sitting with her ten great tails waving calmly behind her. Naruto cast a brief glace to her, watching as she bent down and took a sniff of the body lying in the intricate circles and patterns carefully crafted through hours upon hours of labor.

With one great exhale of breath the construction was decimated leaving only a bright glowing circle to outline the cold body. As the power grew within the glowing ring the great Kitsune turned to her child, his head bowed in submission. "You realize what this means my child," the great mother said with concern but Naruto nodded swiftly, he knew the repercussions of what he was about to do.

Slowly Naruto felt it. It started as a small itch at the base of his spine, like a spider had crawled its way into his nine tails, but shortly after the itch increased into something soul shattering. The sensation transformed from an itch to pain which increased as Naruto's tail was slowly ripped from his body, pulling it off then converting it to pure energy which the great mother absorbed. Naruto howled in pain and agony, the feeling of his tails being ripped from him almost killing him with the pain.

With each tail that was torn from him he felt weaker and weaker, his power being lost as his tails were taken from him. The gigantic ten tailed Kitsune watched as one of her sons went through the hellish torture, watching his form forcibly shift from human to Kitsune as he lost his fifth tail made her wince.

Naruto cast a wary look over his shoulder, wondering in the midst of his pain how many tails he had left. Behind him lay one tail, lying limp and useless with pain, barely enough to give him the chakra to stand on his own. With one painful tearing sensation that too was gone, he fell with a cry of pain that sent a chill into those alive or dead. From there he didn't move, his body gave into the exhaustion.

The gargantuan pallid Kitsune turned away from the sight and to the young woman within the circle. She had the sacrifices; it was only a matter of applying them now. The great mother closed her eyes and channeled the power attained from the sacrificed tails to the young woman within the once complex array.

Kitsune energy began to fill the deceased Hinata's chakra pathways with its warm aura, eliminating the remnants of her human chakra and replacing it with life giving Kitsune energy. Her previously dark violet locks became over run with lightened streaks, swiftly becoming a blinding white leaving her hair with lavender and colorless clumps spread evenly upon her head.

Her ears slowly grew longer and more pointed, becoming fox like and covered with the same violet and white hair that her head had become engulfed in. The Kitsune warmth began to overrun her, flooding her body with a pure white gleam as the final step of the transformation took place. Her body lurched forward and rolled to the side revealing the five white and lavender tails that erupted from the base of her spine in a bloody spray. With one great breath she was once again alive.

* * *

"I didn't wake up for a while," Naruto said casting a glance around the room, "when I did I was a no tailed Kitsune, the lowest thing to ever crawl from the great mothers' womb. I was a mockery to her power but Hinata; she was a beautiful five tailed white Kitsune." Naruto smiled and looked to his wife at his side, "It took four tails to resurrect her and the rest went to her own tails. I can say when I woke up I thought she was a beautiful angel come to take me to the other side."

Aw's floated about the room along with a slight blush from Hinata, a shy smile on her face as she leaned up and kissed her husband. For that moment everyone forgot what had happened, how Naruto stood there with scars lining his body, how he and Konoha suffered with their separation, every horrifying detail vanished.

However things like this were not meant to last and they broke apart, a brief smile to one another the last attempts to capture some semblance of a sweet moment here and now. Naruto turned back to Tsunade and spoke more in that cold somber tone, "since I had sacrificed my tails I couldn't gain any more naturally. It was a side effect of the ritual, permanently sacrificing power for another. I was going to be weak forever but…"

* * *

Naruto sat before Inari, his head bowed as any lower subordinate should before addressing one far higher than you on the scale. "Raise your head Naruto," Inari spoke with the same calm he had when Naruto had first come to him, "you are no different now than you were as a Kyuubi."

"But I am," Naruto spoke curtly in short fox yips, "I am a disgrace, even my son can overpower me. He is strong for a half blood but…" Naruto bite his tongue and calmed himself, he was thankful that his son and mate were attaining supplies in the village under the guise of a Kitsune henge. Otherwise they would see him beginning to crack, something he wouldn't allow no matter how many times he had to die to prevent it.

Inari sighed and set his tea to the side, "strength isn't the only thing in the world Naruto. You have a wonderful family, a darling wife and an incredible son. Isn't that enough?" "No," Naruto replied curtly, "what good am I to my family if I can't protect them? I am a liability now more than anything."

"Stop!" Inari shouted freezing Naruto in mid-speech, "I've had enough of this talk. You're starting to sound like some defeatist! Nothing like the Naruto I know! Even in your desperate attempts to bring your love back to life you still held some of your old honor but now look at you." Naruto sighed, "I'm a no tail Inari, at this point I am defeated. I don't think I can find the silver lining here."

Inari closed his eyes and spoke softly, "I've heard of something, when I was still whole, it was about a brotherhood." Inari opened his eyes to see Naruto paying close attention, "this band of Kitsune were all types, red, yellow, blue, silver, black, white, every fur imaginable even the celestial and void.

"However there was one thing that they all had in common, something that they all had together," Inari said watching Naruto's interest being to fade, "they shared tails." Naruto's eyes looked as if they would fall from their sockets, "shared tails?" Inari nodded and took a sip of his tea before setting it down again, "they shared tails, giving their brethren one or more tails to share."

Inari watched the hope in Naruto's eyes grow before he said, "the brotherhood has long been dead." The hope vanished from Naruto's eyes but Inari was not finished, "but I do not think the ability to share tails was the brotherhoods alone."

Inari saw the transformation instantly, Naruto stood with his head low as he bowed before him, "thank you Inari-sama." Inari was about to correct him but Naruto looked up with a stare so intense it made Inari shiver, "I will find a way to gather these tails. I'm making a promise on my Kitsune blood; I will become stronger than I was before."

Naruto stood there; tall and proud with an air about him so convincing that Inari could almost see nine tails waving behind him once again. In a flash Naruto was gone, off to find his wife and kit and report to them what he had learned. Inari simply sat there and smile, taking a sip of his tea as he thought, _'this will be very interesting to watch.'_

_

* * *

_

Silence…

"That can't be all," Tsunade said but Naruto shrugged, "could be couldn't be, don't have time to explain." Naruto felt a wave of killer intent focus on him and he grinned, "just kidding, you'd think with me gone you'd all turned into a bunch of stiffs."

Naruto turned back to Tsunade after casting his grin out to everyone present, calming them down in that mysterious way, "it was hard getting Kitsune to release their tails obviously. As much as they try to deny it they do work on a similar level as a human, they want to see others do it before they do..."

Naruto held up his gloved arm, "and they want proof beyond tails."

Everyone was silent, awaiting his explanation but he remained without a word to speak. "Would you please continue Naruto?" Tsunade asked, her gaze questioning. Naruto crouched down, without a word, and gathered up his cloak. "I have nothing more to tell," when Tsunade began to interrupt he met her eye to eye and a look so intense she was frozen stiff, "nothing more to tell to those who don't already know."

Tsunade nodded shakily, "if you don't mind how many tails were you able to gain?" Naruto smirked as he tossed the cloak about his shoulders, "I made a promise, I swore I'd become even stronger than I was before." Naruto clipped the cloak with Hinata's aid, "I keep my promises."

Tsunade cleared her throat, "in that case you will be reinstated to Jounin status as soon as you pass the evaluation headed by one of our current Jounin." "What about our kits?" Hinata questioned earning a slight surprise from the Hokage, up until that point she had pretty much been silent. "Your oldest two will be evaluated for Genin and Chuunin status and your youngest two will enter the academy. Is that alright?" Tsunade asked mockingly, poking fun at Naruto's lack of title.

"Oh very much so Hokage-sama," Naruto said with an extravagant bow, everyone could sense trouble brewing. Naruto stood with a smile, his gloved hand in front of his face with his thumb and forefinger pressed together, "my going away present for now."

Naruto snapped his fingers, quite loudly in fact, and in an instant a small blue puff of fire appeared on Tsunade's shoulder, right on her Hokage robes and shirt. Tsunade blinked then turned her head, coming face to face with a bright blue flame that made her jump and begin to frantically pat it out.

"Oh don't worry Hokage-sama, it won't burn your skin," Naruto smirked, "but it just might burn every piece of clothing you're wearing. Goodbye!" Like that Hinata and himself were gone in a whirlwind of leaves, leaving several confused and amused Jounin and one incredibly pissed off Hokage.

**_End Chapter_**

Well that is that. If anyone says this is rushed and the like I realize that but there is a point to that. Overall this is a...vague explanation to what truely happened.

Q: Is Naruto still a Kitsune?

A: Yes but the details are...different.

Q: All of his abilities?

A: You'll see.

Q: No tails equals stronger?

A: Not to the best of my knowledge.

Q: To TheWraith1

A: ...I could kiss you and I swear I am not stretching the truth. You, whom ever you are, have just given me something that made me jump around the house for an hour laughing. In reguards to your comments and subplot idea. The idea sounds interesting and I'll think about it and as for the Hitomi tail number issue, I goofed. I will not sugercoat it and blow smoke up your ass, I screwed up. I'll fix it when I get the time, hopefully.Their children'sblood is as thus...

Kyuubi: 1/2 human, 1/2 Kitsune

Hitomi, Arashi, Tsunade: 100 Kitsune

Q: Ayame was Teuchi's daughter.

A: Yes, I am very aware of the fact.

Well that's it! Thank you all for reading and remember to review! Later!


	5. First Day

Hey sorry about the wait, I finally got back in touch with my friend and we had the most intense brain storming session ever. I think all of you will be very happy at what we came up with. So without further chatter I'd like to thank you for reading and reviewing.I hope you enjoy!

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

_(Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 5: First Day**_

It had taken some prompting and a few delicious scents but he had finally arisen, the dead walk the earth once more. "Ugh…" he grumbled as he rubbed his spiky blond hair, "what'd I sleep on?" Casting a glace down to the futon he caught sight of a bright glint of metal and as it was this that brought focus into his foggy mind, "a shuriken…wonderful."

It was now the second day he had been back to Konoha, his parents dragging his siblings and himself along for the family trip to their old hometown not only to visit but apparently to save it or something. To him the entire situation was a double edged sword.

For one it was a completely boring town filled with flip flopping weaklings. If it wasn't one thing that they took stuff out on it was another. However it held the redeeming fact that this place was also his hometown and most of all home to his greatest rival Uchiha Suzume.

He smirked as he thought of the implications of this information, something his namesake would have to laugh at. Sliding out of bed and scratching his side with a wide yawn he completed his awakening ritual and decided to find out what had roused him.

His nose up in the air he caught the delicious scent that he had smelt before and he vanished in a red and gold flash. Reappearing in the kitchen of the newly reconstructed in his blood red pajama pants and sleeveless black shirt he came eye to eye with his younger sister in an apron and several food stuffs at her side.

"Good morning Onii-san," came the cheerful voice of Hitomi as she packed a few rice balls, "did you sleep well?" Kyuubi shrugged calmly, "fell asleep on only one shuriken this time so I guess it was a good night." Hitomi shook her head with a small smile, "I don't understand why you don't just put your weapons under your pillow rather than in the pockets of your pajamas."

"Hey," Kyuubi said pointing a finger to the young Kitsune woman, "remember what happened to Okaa-chan when she was a kit? I do NOT want to be caught off guard if ANYONE tries to take the runts." Hitomi shrugged and went back to her work while Kyuubi stalked off, his arms crossed and a glare on his face as he looked into nothingness.

Finding nothing better to do with his time, after grabbing some food of course, he cleaned himself up and changed his clothes getting ready for the day. Garbed in a dark red shirt and black ninja pants he was ready to meet the day. His crimson shirt had the symbol for the Uzumaki clan, a swirl with a Kitsune, on the back in a cool grey.

However the second he stepped out of his room he realized something; he had no idea what the hell he was supposed to do now. He was taken out of the academy when he was going there and the younger ones hadn't even gone. Hell none of them even had Hitai Ate!

He cursed almost silently to himself and quickly forced chakra into his eyes, bringing the famous bloodline limit of the Hyuga's to light and swiftly extending his vision throughout the mansion. After running into a few 'trouble' spots that left him running for a garbage can he finally spotted the targets, forming a hand seal he vanished in a flash of scarlet gold.

* * *

"So how about I make my entrance henged as Neji?" Naruto questioned Hinata casually as he clipped the cloak with his right hand. Hinata sighed, "do you have to create a dramatic entrance?" Naruto gave her a mock look of hurt, "why I'm hurt you would suggest such a thing as NOT creating a dramatic entrance. I swear this is some cosmic law against it!"

He was about to continue his jestering until a flash of gold and red froze his words in a small smile. He turned to see his son dressed in his usual garb and looking just a bit flustered, "hey son, need something?" Kyuubi frowned but Naruto only offered a smile, something that made Hinata giggle just a bit, "yeah you never told us what we were supposed to do today."

Naruto shrugged, "anything you can think of. From this point on…" Naruto smiled as he placed his true hand on his son's blond head, "it's a new life for us." Naruto ruffled Kyuubi's hair and turned to leave, grasping his wife's hand with his own flesh and blood and like that vanishing in a whirlwind of leaves.

Kyuubi stared out the door of the Hyuga home, a small smirk crossing his lips before he vanished in a flash of gold and crimson…

* * *

It had been such an average day for one Uchiha Suzume. She had woken up and gotten ready for her team meeting as usual, a small sparring session with her younger sister then a shower followed quickly by breakfast. It seemed pretty quiet too, despite having the knowledge of her greatest rival being within the walls of Konoha she didn't act upon it.

As her father said, "an Uzumaki is an Uzumaki and if they do anything constantly they make the first strike." So she bided her time, carrying out the Chuunin level missions that were given to her team on a daily basis. Speaking of which she was closing in on the meeting bridge right now, team seven lived on…well in name at least.

First on her team was herself of course but that was a given now wasn't it? The second in ability would have to be the fire ball Kajiba, it was just too easy to make fun of him and his name since his mom was a drunk and his dad had a quirky sense of humor which had been passed down to his brother. The last place, bottom of the barrel, she pleaded to get switched to another team because of Hyuga Kenshin.

If there was ANY ninja on the planet she hated it was him, not just for his inability but also for his quiet attitude and far off looks that made her want to choke him. He was constantly spacing out even in the middle of missions and it drove her insane. She wanted to badly drive a kunai into his head but then again that might have been going a bit too far. She didn't know the exact cause but she wanted nothing more than for him to not exist.

Regardless she had arrived at the scheduled arrival spot and as usual Kajiba was there doing full-body pushups on the branch of a tree, counting in his mind as he repeatedly pushed his entire body up with his arms. She smirked as she looked up at him, "now why are you doing this?"

Kajiba snarled, "Zaimaru put an explosive note in my pillow." Suzume snickered a bit; it always did make her mornings better when she heard what joke Zaimaru had pulled on Kajiba in the short 13 hours they had disbanded for the night. Slowly she turned her dark eyes to the road and like that she too was grimacing like Kajiba was, ambling up the road with his head looking up was Kenshin with his hands in his pockets.

As he crossed the bridge she could hear him humming, that damned tune that he kept humming every day when he met with the team. She didn't know when she started making hand seals but she did realize when Kajiba had gripped her wrist in the midst of making the monkey seal. "I wouldn't do that, my Okaa-chan would kill you," he muttered with a slight shiver, letting her go before returning to his tree full body pushups.

Suzume took a deep breath and calmed herself, whatever it was about Kenshin that rubbed her the wrong way she had to calm. They were all Chuunin so that meant he was too, somehow he passed the exams and that meant he was up to their level. She just had to calm herself until Itami showed up, then she could take out the aggression on her former sensei.

"Peek-a-boo," came a voice seconds before Suzume found herself blocking a powerful kick that despite her block sent her several feet back with her sandals still planted firmly on the ground. Instantly Kajiba and Kenshin were on guard, Kajiba was down from the tree and Kenshin was in the classic stance of the Hyuga Juken style.

The attacker smirked, brushing his golden hair back with his hand, "bet you didn't expect that did yah jackass?" Kajiba didn't bother thinking about what was said, his hand became a blur and it flew into his pocket pulling out a small black object. As soon as he brought it out from his pocket he threw it up in the air and quickly began to form hand seals, finishing them he caught the small black object in his left hand and yelled out the call of his attack, "Honoo Mikaduki Katachi!"

Holding the black object up he revealed a small black lighter, a winding dragon of white light imprinted in the side. He flicked the lighter without hesitance, holding it at his right side and drawing it in front of his body in a crescent motion leaving behind a huge crescent of red hot fire. He pulled his hand and the lighter back to the side of his body, clenching it into a fist then viciously punching the very center of the crescent making it fly towards the attacker.

The assailant smirked and clapped his hands together in a prayer like motion, "Kitsune Bi!" He took a massive breath and just as quickly spat it out, letting loose a massive ball of blue fire directly at the crescent flame. Kajiba's eyes snapped open while Kenshin merely stood there with a calm look on his face, his cool white eyes examining closely as the Byakugan activated.

It seemed like an eternity before the two attacks met, despite the obvious speed that was put behind the attacks the sheer power and suspense itself was asphyxiating. When the two attacks did clash it was an amazing blend of fire and power, both pushing at the other to the breaking point.

Stray flames licked the faces of those present, earning drops of sweat from Kajiba and Kenshin but not even a damp brow from the golden haired offender. Suddenly the massive crescent flame burst in a spray of curling embers and the large azure inferno once again began its rapid approach. Kajiba cursed and turned on a dime, leaving Kenshin to watch as the flames of the bright blue ball drew closer and closer.

Kajiba froze and turned with a frightened look to his team mate, "KENSHIN RUN!" Kenshin opened his mouth to speak but it was instantly shut as he was thrown to the ground by a black blur. Kenshin winced at the impact with the ground but he didn't miss the mid length jet black hair barely covering the Uchiha family crest.

"What did I tell you about being stupid!" Suzume growled angrily as she cast a blood red glance over her shoulder to Kenshin, her three tomoe spinning rapidly with the anger and energy she pushed into her Sharingan. Kenshin's Byakugan eyes shot open and before she could react he had returned the favor, pushing her to the ground as he stood in her place. His arms out wide waiting to embrace the ball of sapphire flame that was now only inches away from his body.

Suzume was barely able to draw the breath of her next insult; the blue fireball had already consumed her teammate to the point that all that was able to be seen was a vague outline of his form. "Damn," the attacker said snapping his fingers with unusual volume, "I was hoping he'd take you're advice and stay down."

Suzume turned to the attacker with a snarl, "you didn't have to go that far you ass!" The attacker shrugged with a smirk, "go how far?" Suzume about to give the being a piece of her mind until she was interrupted by Kajiba's laughter, howling so loud that even a near deaf man within three miles could hear it.

She was turning and in the process of berating Kajiba when she saw it, Kenshin standing there buck naked with his hands covering his front in a weak attempt to cover himself. Suzume sat there with wide eyes, her Sharingan casting an unusual and to a point unhealthy amount of detail into the picture that would now be burned into her memory forever.

She turned away with a face so red it would make a tomato look as pale as a sheet of paper. The attacker noticed this and let out a snicker, "enjoying the view Suzume-chan?" Suzume promptly blurred out of existence, racing so fast that she vanished from any creatures perception only to reappear with her foot planted firmly between the figures pale blue eyes.

"SHUT IT KYUUBI-TEME!" she yelled as Kyuubi flew backwards, his body doing multiple flips until it came to a skidding halt on his feet. He casually rubbed his nose with a smirk and said, "did you get weaker since the other day?" Suzume's right eye twitched, every muscle in her body tensed as she spoke, "you are SO dead."

In a flash Suzume had run through a procession of hand seals, ending on the Tora and most likely one of her families prized fire jutsu. However before she got a chance to activate the move she had to break her hand seals and swiftly dodge a seven Kitsune tail smash followed by a quick assortment of punches and kicks that strained her Sharingan to the max.

The flurry of attacks began to pick up the pace, coming faster and faster earning her glancing blows on her body. In time her body couldn't keep up with the speed and with one solid kick to her upper stomach she was knocked back. However with a quick twist in the air her hand shot out and grabbed a handful of golden locks, dragging Kyuubi along before turning and slamming his face into the dirt with a sick thud.

As Kyuubi skidded just above the surface of the dirt Suzume gracefully spun in midair, bringing her foot down for a powerful axe kick that not only drove him even deeper into the dirt it completely halted his movement with a crater. Being the daughter of Sakura did have its benefits in the department of powerful Taijutsu.

Suzume landed several yards away, holding her stomach with a painful look on her face as she fell to her knee. She bit back the whimpers of pain; that one strike probably cracked a rib or two but what she did to him. His face probably looked just about as good as a hamburger.

Slowly she remained in her kneeling bow holding her now glowing hand to her stomach in an attempt to heal the ribs. However before she was completely healed the ground quaked and the crater sprang to life. Her opponent had risen from his dirt nap. "Ugh…" voiced a groan accompanied by the sound of falling rocks, "that one definitely hurt like hell."

Rising from the rubble of the crater came Kyuubi, the entire upper front portion of his body torn and bloody from the crushing compression of his face to the ground. His shirt was completely shredded from throat to waist and his pants now had several holes. His face was covered in dirt and full of cuts and scrapes but slowly the wounds began to close and seal with the hiss of Kitsune chakra.

Suzume turned her head up to stare at Kyuubi's bloody face, her bloodline crimson orbs glaring into his intense pale cerulean pools. This is where Kenshin and Kajiba found them, Kenshin garbed in Kajiba's training towel seeing as the nude ninja had nothing else to wear. The intensity that radiated from the two warriors made the two lesser ninja tremble slightly, the power that was being thrown back and forth with a mere stare was breath taking.

Suddenly Kyuubi threw his head back and let out a loud howl of laughter accompanied by Suzume's light chortle. Instantly both Kenshin and Kajiba were thrown into complete confusion but Kajiba was the one who voiced it, "what the hell are you two laughing at?" His query never made it through the laughter the two rivals shared, both two wrapped in the hilarity of the moment to really care.

It took a long time for them to calm down and when they did Suzume's ribs were as good as new and Kyuubi's body was back to its original handsome form. One swipe with his hand and his face and body was free of the dirt that had cluttered his looks. He walked up to the still kneeling Suzume, his right hand at his side and the left behind his head. "Hey Suzume-chan," he said offering his right hand to the Uchiha, "good fight."

Suzume gave a scoff and stood on her own, refusing Kyuubi's hand not out of spite but rather habit. Once a lone Uchiha always a lone Uchiha. Kyuubi shrugged and repositioned the hand to the back of his head, turning and facing Kenshin and Kajiba with a smirk. "Hey nice jutsu. What was it called again, Honoo Mikaduki Katachi right?"

Kajiba nodded with confidence while Kyuubi turned to the almost nude Kenshin, "good knowledge of Kitsune." Kenshin gave a slow nod, "I have plenty of time to read the legend scrolls." Kyuubi smirked as his arms came down and crossed over his chest, "you have white eyes, Hyuga descent?" Kenshin nodded in affirmation, "you too have pale eyes, do you share the blood?"

Kyuubi walked over to the Hyuga with a small smile, "yes in fact my mother used to be the heiress. Hyuga Hinata, have you heard of her?" Kenshin's eyes snapped open and his mouth joined it, "you're the son of her! But she's been dead for seven years!" Kyuubi laughed putting his hands behind his head again, "no, she's just been away a long time. Name's Uzumaki Kyuubi, yours is?" Kenshin bowed slightly, "Hyuga Kenshin, son of Hyuga Neji."

"Wow," Kyuubi said with a few surprised blinks, "so you're the distant cousin uncle Neji was talking about." "Uncle Neji?" Kenshin asked with a confused stare, "you're the distant cousin my father mentioned?" Kyuubi nodded with a smaller smile on his lips, "well since you're of the family blood let's fix this for you."

Kyuubi pointed to Kenshin's current lack of attire and in a flash he was garbed in the same clothes that had been burned into oblivion by the Kitsune Bi. Kenshin raised an eyebrow, "thank you for the clothes but they are just illusions right?" Kyuubi nodded, "those will last you about one hour without my presence so when you get a chance go home and get changed."

Kenshin nodded and excused himself, writing a quick note before handing it to Kajiba and vanishing in a blur. Kyuubi nodded to Kajiba who nodded back, both of them about on the same wavelength so no true words needed to be said. A brief show of respect was all that was needed before Kyuubi turned and face Suzume with a smirk.

"So are you going to give your rival a tour or what?" Kyuubi asked to Suzume who at the moment was behaving in a very un-Uchiha manner. Her Sharingan, despite the duel being over, had yet to return to its dormant state so she was now looking at Kyuubi with very detailed vision.

The enormous rip in his shirt that stretched from his neck to his belt line revealed a great deal of skin, a lot of smooth, perfectly tanned and toned skin. The only marring mark on him was that tattoo that covered his heart. His handsomely sculpted face was still smiling but those beautiful pale blue eyes were giving her a look of slight confusion.

She shook her head and turned away with a scowl, her Sharingan vanishing by pure will, "forget it Kyuubi-kun, we have a mission today."

"No we don't," came a voice that was completely outside the conversation and up until that point unheard. All present turned to the source revealing Itami with a lazy smirk on her face and her hand on a bottle of her prime Sake. Her form and figure was amazing, as she had in the past she looked absolutely hot in the eyes of any pervert. Her clothes were still in the scheme of red and white yet covering it was a Jounin vest.

Suzume glared while Kyuubi could only smirk, Kajiba on the other hand winced knowing his mother was there. "I thought you said you'd get us a mission sensei," Suzume asked her voice laced with some hope, time to crush that.

"Nah," Itami said with a casual sigh, "Hokage-sama decided not to give us a mission and said we were to rest up." She smirked with a devious air as she spoke, "now don't let that spoil your day. Why don't you take your foxy friend there for a tour of the village?" Kyuubi smiled wide while Suzume seethed, "but what about training?"

Itami shrugged, "what about it? From what I've seen you've got your combat training handled pretty well so I feel we can take a day off." Itami cast a side glance to her son who stood at attention, "at least those who have OTHER things to be doing." Kyuubi and Suzume both gave Kajiba a look of pity, even though Kyuubi hadn't been here long he knew what those words meant.

"But before you two take off," Itami said turning to Kyuubi, "can I talk to you for a second?" Kyuubi nodded and walked over to where Itami stood, a fair distance away from both Suzume and Kajiba so secrecy would be assured.

Itami put a hand on Kyuubi's shoulder and spoke so quietly and with such subtle lip movements that unless you were close enough to hear it you wouldn't know she was speaking. "I want you to know something," Itami said staring eye to eye with the Kitsune half breed. "Don't expect a welcoming parade; a lot of the village has it in for your dad so be prepared to withstand a lot of crap."

Kyuubi was about to respond but Itami cut him off, "and I also want to welcome you back." Itami smiled a bit, "it's been a long time since I've seen you. You don't remember me do you?" Kyuubi gave her a confused look but she only smiled, "doesn't matter. Now go run along with Suzume, she's a good girl so don't go hurting her or you'll answer to me. Got it?"

Kyuubi blinked in even more confusion and Itami could only sigh, _'I hoped you didn't get this from your father.' _Itami turned him around by his shoulders and pushed him along, a smile on her face as she said, "Suzume you can take your fox now. I'm done with him."

Oh the implications of those words sent Suzume with a bright red face and a scowl while Kyuubi had the decency to blush and follow wordlessly. Itami smiled at the two retreating backs, "where do you think you're going?" She cast a glance over her shoulder to her son who was in the process of taking silent steps hoping to get away.

Kajiba gulped and turned, a shaky smile as he spoke, "oh me? Eh, stretches what else Okaa-chan?" He quickly began to stretch while Itami beamed, "ah it's so good to see my little guy working so hard to be a ninja! Now where's Kenshin?"

On cue both ninja heard that annoying humming tune, one listened with a worried face and the other with a crooked smirk.

_**End Chapter**_

Well how was that? I hope I didn't massacre anything. Q and A time!

Q: Naruto stronger than a ninetail?

A: That will be answered in full later.

Q: Father of Kitsune?

A: Quite simply the father is Inari the god seeing as he was the one who created the entire race. Simple as that no?

Q: Itami was at the meeting,what happened?

A: I'm working with the timeline, by that point the meeting would have been finished and the missions given for the day. As you can see it was a very early morning meeting.

Well I think that's it, thank you all for reading and remember to review! Later!


	6. Proud

Hello one and all! How are you today? I'm good, just gonna drop this chapter for you loyal fans, hope you enjoy and thank you for all of your reviews!

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_(Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 6: Proud**_

Waking up before the sun had even begun its journey in the sky wasn't all that uncommon to her. In actuality it had become quite frequent for some reason or another for her to go to bed at any time yet wake before the sun rose in the sky. She yawned and it in turn caused the unavoidable fanning of her tails and arms as it had since she was but a kit.

None the less she managed to scramble from her bed that was so graciously given to her, in white pajama pants and white shirt, and decided to find the kitchen seeing as no one would be awake at this 'ungodly' hour. For anyone who would think a fuzzy brain would hinder her thoughts they would be sorely mistaken. She was born with a gift of almost immediate comprehension when awoken from her slumber.

Remembering the mansion layout that she had been shown by her mother she drew a line in the air, a habit of hers, and quickly remembered the swiftest route from her room to the kitchen. Forgoing the useless waste of chakra at the expense of a teleportation and even worse waking ninja with a spike of chakra she calmly exited her room and began the stroll to the kitchen with completely silent steps.

Upon arriving to the kitchen it was quite a surprise to find her father sitting at the table, his single cerulean eye staring out into nothing as he just sat there. His right arms was lying on the table while his left, gloved appendage, was draped at his side lifelessly. His body was uncloaked which meant that he was showing his scars, the sins of his past haunting him even now at this time of spirits.

However it was not this that disturbed her nor was it the fact that he was up before her, Quite the opposite. For him to be awake it meant one of two things had happened during the night, something that did happen often. "Otou-san?" she called and then found her answer. He cast his gaze up to her with a sorrowful look in his eye, completely oblivious to the fact that a lone trail of tears was flowing down his cheek.

"Hitomi-chan," he said in surprise and in a sense pain. She bowed slightly in a form of respect but he waved it off and called her closer with a motion of his organic arm, something she complied with instantly. When she reached him it was almost by instinct that they hugged one another, her father holding her close as he produced some choking sobs.

She could almost smell the pain that was wafting off him in waves, without any reason her eyes began to leak with the crystal clear tears wrought with sorrow. She knew why he cried, she knew why he pained, all she could do was try to calm her father. There they stood, Naruto holding his daughter as he cried while she held him in an attempt to soothe him. Once again she was reminded, this was not uncommon, yet…

"Otou-san, where is Okaa-san?" Hitomi questioned as they broke apart, both of their tears held at bay for now. "Your Okaa-san is sleeping," he gave her a small smile, "couldn't wake her with such stupid crap like this. It's her first time back since…" He trailed off and suddenly the atmosphere turned much colder, both felt it and the need to disperse it quickly.

"So Otou-san," Hitomi began before he father could, "what are our duties for the day?" Naruto thought for a bit then said, "well nothing for the time being. Your Okaa-san and I will be with Obaa-chan early giving the report so you kits have free reign as to what you want to do." He snickered, "I'll bet anything your brother will pick a fight with Suzume again."

Both laughed a bit before Naruto stood, towering above Hitomi as he placed his organic hand on her snow white locks, "I had a feeling it would be a good idea to hide out in the kitchen. After all that's where your Okaa-san and I had a few 'moments' as we like to call them. Well I'm going to try and get back to sleep and if not your Okaa-chan will make good company. Awake or asleep." He smiled and ruffled her hair lightly before disappearing on quick and silent footsteps leaving Hitomi to her own devices.

It wasn't but a scant three hours later when Naruto and Hinata walked in, both having an animated discussion yet not even blinking at the amount of food their daughter had cooked in such a short amount of time. They greeted her cheerfully and took some food then just as quickly were gone only to be replaced moments later by her older brother Kyuubi.

"Good morning Onii-san," she said happily as he stumbled into the room more or less awake, "did you sleep well?" He shrugged with a grunt, "fell asleep on only one shuriken this time so I guess it was a good night." She couldn't suppress the smile and slight shake of her head as she spoke, "I don't understand why you don't just put your weapons under your pillow rather than in the pockets of your pajamas."

Instantly his attitude changed from drowsy and passive to alert and angered. "Hey," he growled pointing a clawed finger at her, "remember what happened to Okaa-chan when she was a kit? I do NOT want to be caught off guard if ANYONE tries to take the runts." She shrugged a noncommittal answer and went back to her food preparation as he stomped off in a pouting fashion. He was still such a kit in so many ways.

In time he returned to grab some of the food she had prepared and was off on his way with a bid of farewell to his Kitsune sibling. After that she finished a few more morsels of food and laid them out in the dining hall, no only surprising her uncle and his family but also the cooks who had been hired to fix the meals for the Hyuga mansion.

In total she had just about enough to feed the mansion and with a brief flash of Kitsune Bi she heated whatever had cooled back to fresh warmth. Neji stared at the variable buffet that lay on the table before him, "I must say I am impressed." After that bit of gratitude, followed by many others after tasting said food, she left and proceeded to go about her morning preparation ritual.

First it consisted of a bath of hot water, cleansing her body so it would be free of any dirt or grim despite the fact that today she might get just as dirty as before she entered. Casting that thought from her mind she dried herself off and put on her clothes that had been handmade by her mother and herself.

For a moment after she had dressed she faced the full length mirror that stood in the corner of the room and looked over herself. She was a beautiful Kitsune, a girl slowly blooming into an even more beautiful woman. She sighed and after strapping the senbon to her leg she exited her room to find her two charges for the day.

It didn't take long to find them though for anyone without a Kitsune Byakugan it would have taken an eternity. They were hidden within an illusion of their own concoction and while it was funny to see so many Hyuga run right past them in the search for the 'troublemakers' she needed to take them for the day.

As easily as tearing through a sheet of wet paper she put her hand through their illusion and gently pulled them out with a kind smile. "Good morning Otouto, Imotuo. Just what have you two been up to?" The pair grinned sheepishly at her and spoke in tandem, "oh nothing Onee-san!"

Hitomi could only giggle a bit at their innocent attitudes but taking notice of the clock on the wall she realized she needed to be going. Seeing that she couldn't leave the twin terrors here all day without someone to look over then and not wanting to both Uncle Neji for a caretaker for the two she decided the only alternative was to take them with her.

"How would you two like to go to Ichiraku's Ramen today?" she asked with a sweet voice, instantly she had their attention. "Yeah!" they both said and without warning a swirl of leaves surrounded them, Hitomi deciding that a teleportation was in order.

* * *

It wasn't but a short few hours later when Hitomi heard two voices pipe up a request, "Onee-san! Can we go do something fun now?" Hitomi sighed in exasperation at the work she had been doing. It was amazing what business could be accumulated in only a day of working for Teuchi-san. Add that to the fact that the two kits, who had been stuffing their faces full of ramen since they arrived, began to get board and you were destined for a nervous breakdown.

However she handled it well, turning to the two obviously bored kits with a kind smile and said, "when I'm on lunch break we'll go wherever you want for the entire time. Does that sound good?" That was a quick perk up for the two young kits but seeing as they inherited a certain someone's impatience they were back to asking her freedom moments later.

Hitomi sighed in exhaustion but kept working her hardest. "Old man Teuchi! It's been a while since I've had your Pork Ramen!" came an unusually brash call from the other side of the counter. Teuchi sighed, "hello Kawamaru, it's been a while I know but I just recently had a flash of inspiration. Hitomi! Bowl of pork please!"

Hitomi nodded and in seconds she had produced the ingredients, allowing Teuchi to prepare them while she simmered the water for their cooking. In the midst of this action she cast a glance over the counter and saw the customer, Kawamaru, with a smile on his face and a little golden furred dog on his head.

He wore and unusually thick brown jacket for this time of year, the hood was very fuzzy but it was pulled down letting the small dog sit in it while it lie on his head. The ninja himself had deep brown hair and the most peculiar icy blue eyes, the pupil a very odd shape resembling an animals rather than a human. He looked to be about the age she would be if she were a human and he had odd red triangles on his cheeks pointing downward.

"Hey," he said with a smile, "name's Inuzuka Kawamaru. And who might you be?" Hitomi smiled back, all in good faith, "Uzumaki Hitomi. Pleasure to meet you." Kawamaru smirked, "oh the pleasure is all mine. So what are you doing working for old man Teuchi?" Hitomi was handed his ramen which she gave to him but it was quickly ignored in favor of talking to the white haired beauty that was working there.

"My family just arrived a few days ago and Teuchi-san was kind enough to offer me a temporary job," Hitomi said with a respectful air. Before the conversation could take another turn the flaps of the ramen stand fluttered and in their wake stood a silver haired ninja with golden eyes.

"Hitomi-hime," he said with a wide smile, completely ignoring the confused glance Kawamaru gave him, "what a pleasant surprise! I didn't know you worked here." Hitomi smiled, "hello Zaimaru-san." Zaimaru scoffed, "oh enough with the formalities. Call me Zai-san, or better yet Zai-kun."

Hitomi giggled a bit, "you're one to talk about formalities?" Zaimaru chuckled a bit, "true, true." Zaimaru looked to his side, regarding the now dangerously glaring Kawamaru with a smile, "I see you met our resident dog Kawamaru." Kawamaru growled but he was shut up instantly as the small golden dog on his head scurried off and leapt into Zaimaru's arms barking happily. "Well hello to you too Kin!"

The dog barked a bit before Zaimaru handed her back to Kawamaru, not bothering to return the glare sent his way. Zaimaru was about address Hitomi again only to be hit with twin blurs of gold and nearly knocked off his seat. "Woah!" he said just before he looked down and saw two smiling faces and the bodies that held onto his arms.

"Hello Tsunade-chan and Arashi-kun!" he said happily as he got off the stool and knelt down to their height, "have you been giving your Onee-san any trouble?" Both suddenly looked down sheepishly, "no…" Zaimaru raised an eyebrow and looked to Hitomi who could only smile. It was infectious since all he could do was grin in response.

"Are you working here all day?" he questioned getting a swift nod of affirmation. He sighed and looked down at the two, both of them radiating an aura of inactivity that he had just lifted if only by his presence. A loud 'ah' accompanied by the clink of chopsticks reminded them that there was another person present in the conversation making Hitomi feel just a bit foolish for forgetting him. "Well seeing as I'm finished I'll be leaving," Kawamaru said with a smile to Hitomi and a dark glare to Zaimaru, unintentionally catching the two kits in the crossfire.

As Kawamaru left Tsunade glared while Arashi just stuck his tongue out at him, "I don't like him, he's a jerk." "Now it's not nice to say that about someone you don't know. He's a nice guy," Zaimaru said with a sorrow masking smile that Hitomi just barely noticed, "I just get under his skin for some reason or another."

The kits gave a slow nod that was soon replaced with an eager smile and open palms held out to him, "Zai-kun can we have more chocolate?" Hitomi sighed while Zaimaru chuckled, "well that all depends. Did I get an agreement from your Onee-san that you were good?"

The twin terror's turned to Hitomi with a pleading gaze as Zaimaru gave her a trusting smile, something that gave her heart a little boost. "Otouto and Imotou behaved like perfect angels," she said with a smile and was rewarded by two shouts of glee.

Zaimaru dug into his pockets with a smile and produced more foil wrapped chocolate coins, dropping a fair amount into each of the twin's palms. Instantly they were being savagely ripped apart, both of them enjoying the treat as they stuffed as many of the chocolate disks into their mouths as possible.

Meanwhile Zaimaru stood and addressed Hitomi who was lucky enough to have a momentary lull in work so she could talk. "How have you been Hitomi-hime?" he asked casually with that almost ever present calm smile of his, his silver bangs just barely hiding his sparkling flawless golden eyes.

Hitomi found her hands beginning to fiddle a bit but she shook it off as she spoke, "well. It's the first full day we'll be here so adjusting is going to be a bit of a challenge but we'll find a way to make it work." Zaimaru nodded, "seeing as you got a job before your first twenty four hours I'll say you're well on your way to running the place."

After a bit more conversation the lunch crowd began to come in, telling Hitomi that she had about one hour until her break. "Otouto, Imotou," she began but the twins instantly rose a protest. "Onee-san! We don't want to just sit here all day! Can we go somewhere PLEASE!" they cried both of them producing the best pouting faces imaginable.

Hitomi was stuck yet again, she couldn't very well let the two wander around alone but she couldn't leave her job on the first day. "I'll take them," Zaimaru commented offhand, as if he was just reading her mind. In reality he was reading her emotions through her facial expressions, something his father taught him since he was liaison to many villages, but it was all the same in the end.

The twins were incredibly happy with the proposition but Hitomi asked, "are you sure? They can be a handful and without my parents or myself around they only have a hour in their forms…" Hitomi covered her mouth, realizing she had just spilled something she hadn't meant to.

"In their forms?" Zaimaru questioned realizing that this was now something big. Hitomi sighed realizing it was already halfway out, "my Okaa-san placed a special Kitsune Genjutsu on them to give them 'human' form. Without it they were return to their original fox forms. It works indefinitely as long as a Kitsune is around them to supply the Genjutsu with Kitsune magic. Without one they only last an hour."

Zaimaru shrugged and suddenly hoisted the young kits onto his shoulders, both of them screaming in fear and joy at being hauled up so quickly and easily. "Don't worry about it Hitomi-hime," he said with a smile and a wink, "I'll have them back before anything happens to them. I promise."

Zaimaru turned and left with the kits, not noticing the blush that crept onto Hitomi's normally pale cheeks.

* * *

"So," Zaimaru asked, looking to the two kits on his shoulders in turn, "what do you want to do?" "Playground!" was their answer as one came into view, he smirked at the sheer luck that there happened to be children playing around it at the time. To bad for them it was quite a ways down the street. The only reason they could see it was ninja training and Kitsune Byakugan heritage respectively. Zaimaru knew it would take a bit of walking to get there but running…he grinned and said, "hold on tight."

As soon as the Kits grabbed hold of his shirt and hair he vanished from sight, seeming to normal citizens and a fair amount of shinobi that he just flashed into non-existence. In reality he had taken one of his shinobi talents, speed, to the extreme and ran at such a pace that he was almost invisible to the naked and untrained eye.

As he ran he could hear the kits screaming in terror but as he started to slow they voiced complaints, telling him to go faster. He chuckled and increased his speed earning more screams from the kits of not just terror but happiness as well. All three of them were so wrapped up in the moment that they completely passed up the playground.

Zaimaru realized it a little too late but he decided he could make it on another pass. He leapt high into the air, giving the kits a wonderful view of Konoha as he spun in midair and prepared himself for landing. The second he touched down he was off again, giving the kits the rides of their lives but this time not passing the playground with his speed.

Despite taking them to where they wanted to go they sure put up a protest being set down again, he chuckled at the fickleness of the kits. Just as they were set down, and after they reprimanded Zaimaru on his actions, they raced into the playground all smiles and sunshine ready to meet new friends.

Zaimaru smiled and watched the young ones rush into the group of children, shooting off their names rapid fire before asking names in turn. His golden eyes looked into the group of children and his smile was replaced by a confused twist to his lips. He watched the children rush from the group and to their parents, each child the son or daughter of a ninja.

After having a few words with the children the parents sent a dark glare, surprisingly not to the children but to Zaimaru himself, their eyes boring into his body like thousands of kunai. They turned sharply and left with their children leaving Zaimaru to sigh and plop down onto a park bench, his ever present smile gone as he looked to the ground in pain.

"Zai-kun!" sounded a shout so close to him that he jumped and looked up to be met with two pairs of pale blue and light lavender eyes. "Um yes?" he asked with a confound expression. "Can we have more chocolate to share with our new friends?" they asked in tandem with such childish joy that he found his smile racing across his face as he brought out the candies. The twins grabbed the treats and raced off into the crowd of children, Zaimaru watched forgetting the glares completely.

Zaimaru sighed in relaxation as he settled himself onto the park bench, watching as the kits gave the chocolates and showed off their minor Kitsune skills and tails to the amazement of the children. It was remarkable seeing Kitsune, he couldn't deny that, but over all he found it quite a soothing sight to see. His father would tell him stories about the Rokudaime Uzumaki Naruto, the great guardian Kitsune of Konoha, and now he was watching over that great Kitsunes offspring.

Add Hitomi to the mix and he'd say he was damned lucky.

Before he was able to get more comfortable and lost in his thoughts a loud yelp interrupted him and his refocused eyes caught onto a very unsavory scene indeed. Standing above Arashi with his hand in a fist was a young academy student, his face locked in a glare at the kit and his sister who knelt by him. In the young boys fist was the crushed golden foil and brown of the chocolate he was given.

The boy scowled at the two and yelled, "what are you doing here!" Tsunade snapped her head up to say something but Arashi beat her to the punch with a wild smile despite his pain, "making friends!" The young boy that stood heard them, felt them, they were so quiet he could almost imagine them but he knew he didn't. It was praise, complete and utter love from his parent.

"Get out," the boy said crossing his arms after dropping the wasted chocolate treat on the ground, "we don't want you here!" Tsunade growled low in her throat and her hands started to form a seal but Arashi held her off, still grinning that idiotic smile, "oh come on we just want to be friends!" The praise and words played in the boy's ear, _'no one wants those monsters around. Their kind abandoned us letting us suffer. They deserve to feel that._' "I said get out!" the boy said as he reared back for another punch.

The punch followed through but it never made contact with Arashi nor Tsunade, only a hardened silver cloth covered back. The twins blinked at suddenly being face to face with a smiling golden eyes ninja. This alone was not an uncommon sight however it was what he said in just barely a whisper, "your father would be proud."

Zaimaru patted them on the head then turned in his crouching position to face the boy who had struck Arashi, "now, now it's not nice to hit someone who hasn't done a thing to you." The boy was speechless and could only stare at the ninja that as before him, even the smiling face radiated contained anger. Suddenly an adult walked up, grabbing hold of the child's hand and walking away but not before serving a wicked glare to the twins and Zaimaru.

It was a tense silence after that, the parent leading the boy away with every set of eyes on their retreating backs. In the distance Zaimaru prayed he was the only one who heard the parent's praise to the child, telling him that he did well. Zaimaru sighed and stood, towering over the children present as he said, "now don't let him scare you."

He picked up the two Kitsune Kits with a smile and planted them on their own feet, "Arashi-kun and Tsunade-chan are the best little Kitsune I know!" That seemed to dissipate the mood slightly, allowing the children to smile and return to their play, the parents who had watched the entire spectacle a bit more wary of the ninja and his Kitsune charges.

It was a good forty five minutes later when Zaimaru called out to them, "Tsunade-chan, Arashi-kun time to go back!" The kits, who had been involved in a game of hide and seek, suddenly popped their heads out from their Kitsune illusions with twin groans, "oh come on Zai-kun!"

Zaimaru shook his head, "your Onee-san would kill me if I kept you later than this besides hiding in your illusions is cheating." The twins grumbled and hopped out of their illusions, bidding farewell to their new friends and letting the silver haired ninja put them on his shoulders as he walked them back to the ramen stand.

Seeing as Zaimaru was taking his time the twins got a far better look at the town, seeing everything that was in store for them in this new village known as Konoha. There were so many stories that they didn't know which ones they would visit first when they had the chance! It was so over stimulating that they began to fidget, twisting and turning rapidly as they watched the world go by.

"Woah!" Zaimaru said with a smile as the twins decided to look over his head at something, "calm down you two. Then next thing you know you'll be on the ground!" "Arashi-kun can handle it, he's got a thick enough skull," Tsunade commented with the aid of a raspberry. "She cried when she got a splinter!" Arashi accused which made Tsunade glare, "shut up!"

Zaimaru sighed, _'how does Hitomi-hime keep up with you two?' _It didn't take long for them to reach to Ramen stand especially since Zaimaru had upped the pace seeing as his hair was close to being ripped out by the squabbling kits. "Now, ow, no need to, ow, yell," he said trying to calm them down finding it quite impossible.

"Imotuo, Otouto, what are you doing to Zai-kun?" came an angelic voice that had the arguing twins silent and quite literally out of Zaimaru's hair. Zaimaru gave a sigh of relief as he set the kit's down, having them rush to their Onee-san's side with the cheerful chime of, "nothing!" Hitomi gave Zaimaru an apologetic look but he waved it off with a smile.

"Did you two behave?" Hitomi questioned them as she looked down, both of them nodded and before she could ask Zaimaru spoke, "they were wonderful. Couldn't ask for better Kitsune to watch after." Hitomi looked up at him with a relived smile, even though it was nearly invisible their bodies were ready to transform into their true forms any moment now. With a brief surge of Kitsune aura the Genjutsu was reinforced and the kits were safe once again.

"It was so much fun!" Tsunade shouted with a gleaming smile. "Yeah and we made so many new friends!" Arashi added nearly jumping up and down with excitement. "But that one boy wasn't nice," Tsunade said with a frown concerning Hitomi. Arashi could only smile, "I'm sure he's a nice guy, we just get under his skin some way or another right Zai-kun?"

Zaimaru was taken aback with the comment, the same one he had said only an hour before. His look of surprise was soon covered with a bright smile, "exactly Arashi-kun." Hitomi was amazed by the comment, both Tsunade's and Arashi's. Tsunade's comment rose questions and suspicions in her mind but Arashi's comment…

Hitomi smiled wide and looked at Zaimaru, his golden eyes catching her own milky lavender the instant her gaze hit his face. Zaimaru returned the smile but on a smaller scale, "well I have to say it was a very fun and interesting afternoon." Zaimaru crouched down, "and you two made it the best ever." The twins beamed proudly as Zaimaru stood up, giving Hitomi a wink that made her face slowly begin to heat.

"W-well how about i-in the future?" Hitomi asked her nerves starting to shake. Zaimaru gave a light smile and spoke softly, "anytime I can Hitomi-hime, anytime I can." Zaimaru waved to the three as he turned and began to walk, his left hand in his pocket as he waved over his shoulder. The twins rushed up a few steps then began frantically waving back, telling him that he better not forget about that promise.

Hitomi only stood there and gave a small wave, a smile pulling the corners of her mouth across to dark pink cheeks…

_When the twins asked why she was just standing there waving just as Suzume and Kyuubi arrived for some Ramen it was quite an embarrassing scene but that's another story for another time._

**_End Chapter_**

Well how was that? I hope it was good because it was just another POV on a day and...yeah. Sorry if you didn't like it. Q and A?

Q: Is Zaimaru gonna be a cheap Naruto clone like in so many others?

A: No...I will kick myself in the ass if it ends up like that. I swear to god I've seen so many of them myself I just want to drag them into the middle of a freeway and beat them with a sack of oranges!

Q: Naruto being outlived?

A: No, he is still a Kitsune.

Q: Naru for Hokage?

A: Yes, of course!

Q: The infamous Kenshin question?

A: ...do I have to? Oh and by the way I will not, no way no how, make him say Oro. When I saw what the other meaning of that word was I vowed never touse it ever again. Go ahead, look it up. I dare you.

Q: Kyuubi is a pervert!

A: No not really, he just thought it would be funny as hell to see the proud Uchiha take a fireball then find out she's naked all of a sudden.

Q: Itami in charge of her son?

A: There will be an explanation later on...sorry.

Well that's it...for some reason I feel like I'm going to get hurt in some way for this chapter. Dunno why, just I know it's gonna sting. Well thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! Later!


	7. Exam pt 1

Yo, how are you all this fine evening? Me I'm just working the kinks out of my systems, the usual routine. Well here we are once again with a new chapter for the masses, hope you like this one cause this came on an odd flash of inspiration from nowhere. Well thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this latest installment!

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

_(Disclaimer)_

**_Chapter 7: Exam Pt. 1_**

Tsunade let loose another loud yawn as she stared down at the scrolls she had just finished, that massive pile that had built up on her desk the past few weeks had vanished into a brand new stack labeled complete. She leaned back in her chair with a self satisfied smile, despite the rings around her eyes and her frequent yawns she was damn proud of herself.

She had found the strength to pull an all nighter, filling out scrolls at a pace that she was sure Sarutobi would have been proud of. Now this feat was something special to her, the past few years she had trouble with these menial tasks and other wise boring work but suddenly a new light came to it.

She probably sounded like a broken record with this phrase but thank you Naruto. It seemed that ever since their talk just a few days ago she was sure that Konoha was going to be saved. Then again that was the effect Naruto had on people, he resounded an aura that felt like everything was going to be ok.

When she ran the information of Naruto's reappearance and acceptance by a few of the village's shinobi she expected reactions and thus results on how she was to handle this situation. As she suspected several ninja, many of high rankings, were outraged at the thought of letting the 'traitor' back into their ranks. A simple reminder of Uchiha Sasuke and all of them instantly shut their traps.

However above these loud mouthed and bigoted ninja were many lesser and middle ranked ninja who were excited about Naruto's return, remembering how high he rose with his power as Konoha's Rokudaime. His spirit and strength completely overshadowed the pain in their minds. She was proud of those ninja, they saw past mistakes and were ready and willing to allow those who made them to start with a clean slate.

Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly by the squealing of hinges and the creaking of a gigantic wooden door. She turned her eyes to the entrance of her office in time to see a certain silver haired ninja standing there with a scroll in his hand. "Hokage-sama," Zaiaku spoke solemnly, "we have received word that the Kazekage is returning for the…events being held later today."

Tsunade smirked and stood, "oh is that so? He's coming to watch the Uzumaki testing? I thought he left immediately after the meeting without so much as a goodbye." Zaiaku nodded with a suppressed smirk, "he says that he's waited a long time to show Akane how an Uzumaki fights. He said that the only way she would go is if he dragged her here himself." Tsunade laughed and accepted the scroll Zaiaku held out to her, "well that's some entertaining news. What's this?"

Zaiaku's face suddenly transformed into a look of anger masked by indifference, "the other day my son reported…less than favorable goings on in the village." Tsunade looked confused for a moment before she unfurled the scroll and read the contents, her confused glance being overshadowed by a darkening glare. "Do we have names?" Tsunade spat venomously but Zaiaku only shook his head, "I'm afraid he couldn't get a name before they left."

Tsunade nearly growled as she slammed the scroll onto the desk, nearly destroying both in the process. "Hokage-sama," Zaiaku spoke, "I understand your anger at this but there is a reason I brought this to you attention." Tsunade's head snapped up and faced Zaiaku and his ice cold voice, "I have a feeling that if this issue is not addressed immediately others with copy the behavior. Even though the parents present didn't know the young ones were Naruto's children when they do…it could be a repeat of Naruto's entire life."

Tsunade was silent, staring first at Zaiaku then the scroll that was deftly crushed beneath her palm. Her mind was working swiftly thinking of what to do, many ideas sprung to mind but she was questioning their individual effectiveness. This subject required finesse that despite her age and experience she found herself questioning if it was strong and yet light enough to work. Sarutobi had to deal with this a long time ago but back then the one being targeted couldn't speak for himself. Her eyes opened in realization; that was the answer…

* * *

He let out a tired sigh as he took those final steps to the base of the tree. In all physical aspects it was just an average tree, tall and with a thick trunk that was common among the trees in Konoha. The only true difference was a light brown patch where the bark had been worn away. However to Zaimaru this was not just any tree. This was what he considered to be his family tree.

His father would tell him how he would lean on this tree for hours, lost in thought long before his sensei and Itami showed up for the daily training or mission. This was a tree of great age and experience, the scars torn into it by rage healed as if nothing had happened. The branches where one could just sit and think stood proud and sturdy. So many stories were based off this old tree, settling his back into the light brown niche that had formed he decided to start making new ones.

"Well look who it is," came a calm smooth voice from the tall branches of the tree, he didn't even have to look up to know who it was. "Hello Katana," he said, his voice lacking its usual mirth in favor of a more neutral tone, a tone that masked his emotions fully. As she spoke he could picture the smirk on her face, "I see you're getting back into the skin you were born with."

Zaimaru sighed and cast his gaze up, viewing Katana lounging on a branch high above. She was garbed in surprisingly dark clothes for being one of the Hyuga but none the less it still gave off the aura of power that all Hyuga emanated. "I've been this way my entire life Katana," he said with a slightly sorrowful smile, "I wasn't born into any other skin."

Katana smirked cruelly and with one quick roll she fell from the branch only to land just inches before him. She gave him a smirk, her Byakugan glinting dangerously as the dark look crossed her features. This was something that could give any ninja the chills. The look she gave him sent a feeling of cold pain surge through his stomach, "can I help you?" Before she could utter a word a loud shout brought the tension match to an end.

"Hello my friends!" shouted a voice that could destroy eardrums if they were close enough. Zaimaru sighed in relief as Katana stepped back and glared at the offender with a not to small level of contempt, "hello Lee."

Making his appearance was not the Rock Lee that had become the number one Taijutsu user in not only Konoha but the entire ninja world, no. The ninja that now approached the two was his son, Rock Lee Jr. Despite his lineage you would have to look very close to find the resemblance to the famous name he was related to. If you asked him he would curse the gods for not giving him his father's good looks but everyone else thought different.

His eyes, instead of being large with a beady dot for a pupil, were a very expressive shade of deep brown and he had smooth and silky jet black hair that was tied back into a small and tight tail. Just as with a bowl haircut he was absolutely forbidden to wear a neon green jumpsuit; his mother would literally cut it off his body if she caught him in it. His eyebrows…dear god they were actually normal.

His hands were wrapped in bandages and on his legs were dark blue leg warmers. Under those accessories he was dressed in a much more stylish black jumpsuit with a Chuunin vest that, needless to say, looked pretty good on him.

"Isn't it a great day to be reveling in the flames of youth!" he yelled, now only if he could fix that small personality problem. Zaimaru smiled, not only in reaction to Lee's attitude but in relief for ridding him of Katana for the time being. "Lee!" he said with a wide smile, "ready for our daily sparring?" Lee sighed and crossed his arms dramatically, "I am sorry my good friend but Oto…I mean sensei has called us to watch some new ninja test for their position."

Zaimaru gave Lee a confused look, "ninja? Do you know who?" Lee shook his head, "sensei would not give that information to me. He only said they were very powerful and we would benefit from watching them." Zaimaru shrugged and smiled, "only one thing to do Lee!" Jr. grinned wide and said, "Zaimaru I challenge you to a race to the stadium!" "Go!" they both shouted and Lee was off in a blur however that was not the case for Zaimaru.

Before he could take one step he found himself suddenly face to face with the ground, his right leg numb and useless from the knee down. "Ow," he managed to mutter as he sat up, trying to rub feeling back into his appendage. He continued to rub the leg but he didn't regain feeling, just a perpetual cold numbness. It was as if his leg went dead…

"Katana," he spoke looking up to the cold white eyes of his team mate, "what did you do that for?" "Saving you from turning into happy shit again…" Katana remarked with a smirk as she started walking, "Tetsu no Shinkan." Zaimaru stared at her vanishing form with a distraught face for a few moments before letting his gaze fall to his leg, the welts created by Juken swiftly rising to the surface. "My name is Zaimaru," he muttered angrily as he viciously rubbed the leg, forcing chakra into the appendage with the hope of opening the closed tenketsu.

* * *

"They what," asked, no, demanded a certain single eyed Kitsune as he stared at the Godaime Hokage. His voice was cold and full of fury as his single golden edged cerulean eye glared with enough power to pierce steel. "You heard what I said Naruto," Tsunade replied with a saddened gaze, "I'm sorry." Naruto turned away with gritted teeth, thanking the higher power that Tsunade had pulled them away into a jutsu silenced conference room. If Kyuubi or worse Hinata heard what had happened they would have total shit fits.

Naruto took a deep breath, calming his growing rage before he spoke, "I'll take care of it." Tsunade placed a hand on his shoulder, "are you sure? With that kind of distraction your evaluation may be ruined." Naruto scoffed then faced her with a wide grin, "who the hell do you think I am? I'm Uzumaki Naruto damn it and on my Kitsune blood I will take care of this."

Tsunade gave him a nod, somewhat reassured by him but not completely convinced. At this point she hoped she knew how his mind worked and with the recent events…it could be problematic.

Naruto stretched his organic arm across his chest as he walked by Tsunade, heading for the exit to the jutsu protected room, "so is this going to be a Konoha wide event or what?" Tsunade smirked lightly, "you will be performing your exam in the center of the Exam Stadium. Seeing as you have proven to take no hostages in regard to property I decided this would be best."

Naruto laughed, "and you knew I do my best in front of a crowd. Thanks Obaa-chan!" He quickly exited to avoid Tsunade's fist but it wasn't charging up, not even twitching. Tsunade only held a soft smile as she followed Naruto, this was going to be very interesting.

* * *

If one were to stand in the very center of the stadium floor they would be in for a treat unless of course they were fighting but that's beside the point. Surrounding the floor was a stadium that through the years had been completely renovated. It had brand new, more comfortable seats along with drink holders! Just kidding, but it was a very intricate set up.

It was constructed with thick reinforced concrete and steel slabs allowing it to withstand anything that nature or ninja could throw at it. While inside the stadium it looked quite impressive the outside was what held the greatest beauty.

Its intricate architecture was an amazing sight, allowing it to be beautiful yet strong in its defense. Painted just above the entrances was a massive mural, depicting amazing moments in time from the beginning of Konoha to the present. In a century it was expected to be finished by being wrapped around the arena completely and then have yet another begin.

To complete the Colosseum there were defenses, hallways to no where and what not, to prevent any ninja who might be sneaking from either interrupting or attempting to assassinate the Kages. Yep it was beautifully designed and constructed, special order from a friend of a certain wave country bridge builder. However right now a good portion of those new comfy seats, complete with drink holders, were occupied with the many ninja awaiting something that was being called the most anticipated exam in history.

"So you think this ninja is what they're cracked up to be?" asked a certain fiery haired ninja, his emerald eyes gazing at the floor awaiting some action. "Could be, couldn't be," muttered Suzume, her chin resting in her hands with her elbows on her knees. With her fingers covering her mouth she was posed in a way that that many called the classic Uchiha brooding position.

"He could be weak and he could be strong," Kenshin said with a calm demeanor, "it depends on who the opponent and proctor is. Even the rules are significant. There are too many x factors to account for." "Keh, you're thinking too much Kenshin!" shouted Kawamaru as he plopped down behind the three, "it's either this guy is strong or he's weak! Nothing to it!" The small golden dog on his head could only bark in agreement.

"Kawamaru-kun," came a feminine voice, "you should know by now that there is more to it than that." Before more of the conversation can be revealed let us pause time and examine who the owner of said voice is. The person, obviously female, seemed to be of fair height for a young woman but other than that it was a mystery. She wore a heavy dark grey coat; it pretty much covered her from nose to knees.

Her sandals were not the most feminine around but they did manage to remain somewhat individual with their slight design modifications and pitch black color. They matched her equally dark pants perfectly. Her face, while being primarily covered, did exhibit a more feminine look and the long light grey hair that hung down to her shoulders was almost a dead giveaway.

Her eyes were hidden behind a pair of almost pitch black glasses completing the mysterious apparel. At the moment her hands were in her coats pockets and she was in the process of settling into the seat next to Kawamaru.

"Oh don't tell me you're taking his side Shinta!" Kawamaru asked with a mock hurt face making the girl named Shinta shake her head slowly at his behavior. "Whatever, where's Sora and them?" Kawamaru asked and was answered by a loud voice shouting, "they received a mission early this morning! It is too bad they will miss this amazing display of the flames of youth!"

Kawamaru winced and turned to see Lee Jr. sitting next to him and just on the other side was Katana, her arms crossed and her Byakugan eyes watching the examination field intently. Suddenly Kawamaru's face grew grim and he began to growl, "where's Zaimaru."

Lee's face fell in disappointment, "he decided he would sit somewhere else, he said he would rather watch this event on his own." Kawamaru smirked triumphantly despite the whine of the pup on his head, "he's finally learning." "You do realize dog," Katana said giving him a dangerous side glance, "Onigiri could crush you." Kawamaru sneered in disgust and anger, "I'd like to see him try. The coward doesn't have shit on me."

"Will you two shut up," muttered Suzume throwing her reddening gaze over to Katana then Kawamaru, "the more you talk the more I want to jab a kunai in your eye." Kenshin sighed and whispered under his breath, "here we go again." Kajiba snickered a bit and whispered his reply, "I'm with yah there."

Soon the small banter turned into a full blown argument with Kenshin, Kajiba, Lee, and Shinta caught in the middle. He smirked at the scene in the stands quite a ways away, "and that is why I'm glad I'm sitting here." "You're only here on a technicality," came a cool and composed voice, a feminine one at that.

Just as with Shinta let us examine this young woman. She, at the moment, was seated next to Zaimaru but it was quite apparent that she was not from around Leaf. Taking into account the different features of her clothes and a very similar resemblance to the Kazekage and you come up with only one explanation. This was, in fact, the Kazekage's daughter.

She had medium length hair but it had to be the most beautiful shade of red ever created. It practically glowed crimson, the color of fresh blood, and it looked absolutely amazing. This remarkable feature was only offset by a few things, well more than a few. Her eyes were a vibrant emerald green, so piercing despite the beauty it was as if she could cut your soul in half with just her eyes.

Unlike most Kunoichi, who had a great tendency to dress in much more open clothes, she had opted for the more tom boyish approach to clothing and was appareled in something similar to what her father wore in his youth. Seeing as she was lucky enough to inherit a certain ability from Gaara she was even able to copy his gourd of sand but not on such a large scale.

"Which technicality is that Akane?" Zaimaru asked with a smirk, "my father or yours?" Akane decided to return that smirk, "seeing as we're in the section for Kage relatives and friends I'd have to say mine." Zaimaru crossed his arms and shrugged, "whatever, at least I don't have to sit over there listening to the three hot heads argue while the rest of us try to maintain our dignity and sanity."

"What makes you think you can retain it here?" Akane asked as a wicked smile slowly attached itself to her features. Zaimaru faced her with a widened grin, "because you've exhausted just about everything in your book." "Oh really now?" she asked with a challenging air. Zaimaru held up his hands and shook his head in a pleading manner, "if you have come up with something new please wait until after. I want to be in the right frame of mind to appreciate this exam."

Akane sighed, "you're no fun at all Zaimaru." Zaimaru smiled in gratitude, "I know." With that they both fell into a comfortable silence, each watching the arena floor expectantly. Well at least Akane was, Zaimaru however was casting his gaze around the stands hopefully. In his search for a familiar flash of white he encountered things that made his mood sink just a bit deeper.

He saw them, even if those who produced them looked away the second his gaze fell upon them he could still see them. Glares, dark and angry glares locked onto him. Each and every one of those hateful looks being owned by no less than a Genin and no more than a Jounin. He was thankful that many of them were older generations; not many within his age group but still…

He turned away and focused his gaze upward, looking into the Kage box seeing Tsunade and Gaara speaking. He would bet any money that they were talking exactly that, placing gambles on the exam to be. He smirked and shook his head, those two never changed. Not since his father took him to 'work' when he was four. He briefly wondered if Tsunade ever won a bet with the Kazekage, of all the ones he heard about she always lost.

* * *

It was like a bolt of lightning, a flash of chakra set off the mental alarm of all ninja present and instantly all eyes were to the stadium floor. Amidst the smoke and leaves, in the center of four other beings, was a black cloak with a shock of golden hair and a bright smile, "hope I'm not late!

The reaction was instantaneous. Loud roars erupted throughout the stadium, some excited and joyous while others were scathing and to a point hateful. There were those who didn't know what the surprise was about only to hear the name Uzumaki Naruto, a name that was almost in every history book in Konoha. It was then up to them to either accept and cheer or sit in utter disbelief. Naruto had a keen sense of selective hearing so all he heard was the praise, the acclaim that came with his mere presence.

He had made sure Tsunade didn't tell a soul who was the one taking the exam, he wanted it to be a surprise to those who knew he was here and to those who didn't. Judging from the reaction he was pretty sure Obaa-chan got the job done. He laughed lightly and spoke in a quieter tone to his family that was now huddled around him.

"How do you like that huh?" he asked Kyuubi with a grin, "your old man still has the stuff to make a crowd scream!" Kyuubi grinned right back, "just you watch dad and I'll make them cheer a thousand times louder for me!" Naruto beamed at his son then turned to his Hitomi-chan, his beaming turning into a caring smile which she returned. They didn't need words; it was just the look that said enough between the father and daughter.

He turned to the twins and knelt down so he was somewhat at their height, "my little kits! You gonna watch your Otou-san kick some total butt?" Both of them nodded vigorously, "yep Otou-san! You're gonna kick everyone's butt!" He smiled and ruffled their hair, Tsunade with his organic hand and Arashi with his black glove. "Now you four run along," he said as he stood, "I need to speak with your Okaa-san."

They nodded and vanished in a whirl of leaves, reappearing on the steps to the Kage relatives and etc. seats. Naruto watched them go then turned to face Hinata, her smile small a fragile attempting to mask her worry. "Don't worry Hinata-chan," he said as he put his hands on her shoulders, "I'm going to be just fine."

He pulled her closer and closer until their noses just barely touched, "I love you Hinata and I promise nothing with break us apart." Hinata smiled, "you say that every time you do something dangerous or stupid." Naruto pulled her closer, their lips meeting for a short and sweet kiss. "It's because I mean it," he said as he pulled away, "I don't want to leave this world and have the last words to you be something stupid."

He sensed her unease slowly become lessened, her confidence in him renewed by his words. She had always been and always will she supposed, that was just the nature of their relationship. In a flurry of leaves and wind she reappeared on the steps next to her children, a calm smile on her face as they ascended the steps to find seats.

* * *

He smiled as he saw her, the bright white cascading waterfall of hair that flowed down the back of her clothes. Those five magnificent snow white tails that flowed behind her, his own smile wide hoping to catch her gaze. Her body moving with an unearthly grace as she climbed the steps. As he watched her walk he could see her head covertly turning this way and that, searching for something or someone.

She was just lucky enough to turn her head in his direction, catching sight of the gold and silver her eyes locked onto his form and a smile spread across her face. She started to raise her hand to wave but he shook his head, nodding to the form that was leading the way. She nodded in understanding knowing that if Kyuubi caught them…Zaimaru would get to prove how fast he was.

* * *

For a moment he just stood there, looking up into the crowd of what had to be hundreds of ninja. It was amazing what medical nins could do with the advancements in medical jutsu. He could have sworn half of the ninja here were on the side lines of a major battle only a few days prior. He smirked and looked down to the ground, or it could be his mind could be slipping, _'that's always a wonderful thought.'_

Suddenly he snapped his head up; feeling a chakra signature behind him he turned and came face to face with a Chuunin holding what looked to be a microphone. Naruto raised an eyebrow and the Chuunin nodded, holding out the device to Naruto in a very casual manner. Naruto smirked, he couldn't help but admire the underwhelming response this ninja had to himself, "thanks."

The second Naruto gained a tight grip on the object the Chuunin was gone, vanishing in a spiral of dust to parts unknown to anyone but himself. Naruto took his organic index finger and tapped the top of the microphone being rewarded by thunking noises from no where. They must have installed speakers throughout the stadium while he was gone. He felt just a little stupid for not figuring that out quicker. Why else would some random Chuunin hand you a microphone before you take your test?

He took one last look around the stadium, evaluating each and every look that was thrown at him, then a deep breath. He was ready to begin…

**_End Chapter_**

Well how was that? Another of my patented cliffhangers, even if this one wasn't so much...I reiterate no Zaimaru is not a Naruto clone! There is a reason! I will show you all in time! Q and A!

Q: What does Oro mean?

A: You're not gonna give up are you? Well in the most common translation it's similar to our 'huh?' However...I can't say it. I just can't say it! Go on Google and search for translators because otherwise you're out of luck.

Q: The title of Golden Shield, Twilight Sword?

A: Answers will come in time.

Q: More tail questions.

A: Once again all will be answered.

Q: Kyuubi's power?

A: Later.

Q: Only one eye?

A: Oh that one is so being saved for later.

Well thank you all very much for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to review! Later!


	8. Pt 2 Vast Difference

Yo, apparently my last chapter was a dud so I hope I can make it up with this one. Though...I know I'll be getting complaints about this too so go ahead, do whatever you want just remember to review it ok? Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy!

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

_(Disclaimer)_

_**Chapter 8: Exam pt. 2 Vast Difference**_

"My first impression of Konoha…I'm disgusted."

Silence penetrated the air as Naruto stood, his face locked in a deadly serious glare at the crowd. Slowly the ninja could feel it, the rage built up underneath his skin leaking out and pressing against them like a weight upon their very soul. This was not killer intent…this was pure rage barely being held back on thick chains of self restraint.

With some time his rage settled and so did his tone to a normal conversation voice. "When I returned to Konoha I was amazed at how it had changed," Naruto spoke taking to pacing on an invisible stage, "there were so many new Genin and Chuunin teams and advances in jutsu in such a short time. So many new technologies and other wonderful advancements, I was stunned at the progress that only took about seven years."

Her smirked just a bit, "I guess the theory of evolution is in full effect here. Once a creature gets on its legs it's not to long before it's running." Suddenly all jest left his voice as he stopped and clenched his gloved fist over the microphone, "but then I saw what had become of the spirit of Konoha, the strength that hadn't come from raw power or any jutsu but the Konoha shinobi spirit itself."

Naruto glared around the stadium, "I felt sick." He stomped his foot into the ground causing a small crater to form under his bare foot, "where had the energy gone in the gaze of the ninja? Where had the dreams and nindo's gone to? The more I looked around the more I saw the spirit of the shinobi being sucked down into the void of hell."

Naruto's rage calmed slightly as his voice turned more regretful, "and while I saw this I couldn't help but feel…responsible for it all. I knew what my leaving would do to this village; I didn't disillusion myself with sugar coated lies. I knew it would wound the people here and I hoped that in time I could make up for it. However I never could have imagined Konoha could have sunk this far."

Naruto's rage began to return as he growled, "I thought that Konoha had gotten past the point of this after I had come along. I hoped they had evolved past the need to blame others for incidents that were of no fault to either one involved. I had also hoped they had gotten past hating innocent children then teaching their own to do the same. "

Naruto looked up with pure rage in his single eye, "I got a message earlier today about said treatment being given to my two youngest children." The second those words were spoken Naruto was no longer the center of the rage, no way in hell. It had suddenly changed focus from the center of the stage to the seats reserved for Kage family and friends.

While Naruto's aura had been rage this was now killer intent and the sources for this wave of killer intent were two beings, one a half Kitsune by the name of Kyuubi and the other a full blooded female Kitsune by the name of Hinata. Kyuubi's face was a dark and threatening glare, chakra whipping around him in the form of a fierce golden wind but this was nothing compared to Hinata.

For those who have never seen Hinata angry…they wished they never had. She held a glare so dark and promising pain that it made many ninja quake and nearly lose control of their bowels. Even those who had rose through the ranks to ANBU began to shake from the killing intent and pure unbridled rage that she emitted along with a whirlwind of pure white chakra. The Byakugan that she possessed only added to the effect as her eyes locked onto nothingness, her glare putting anything Neji could ever hope to come up with to shame.

Hitomi was calmly sheltering the two shaking kits by her side as they looked to their Okaa-san and Onii-san with fearful eyes. They were used to Kyuubi's anger but this was a new level and their Okaa-san, they didn't even know she could get mad! It sent a wave of fear through them all, even shaking Tsunade and Gaara to their bones.

"Before my wife and son decide to go on a killing spree to find out who did this," Naruto said from center ring, attempting to tear away attention from them to himself. Hopefully this would allow them to calm down just a bit. However when he spoke his voice was smooth and chilling making everyone's spine shiver, "I'm going to ask you only one thing. Who do you think you are?"

Naruto's tone of voice made Tsunade shiver and Gaara begin to shake slightly, he didn't even remember his voice holding that much frozen wrath. "Who do you think you are punishing young children for the mistakes of their kind?" Naruto asked taking a few steps toward the audience making several people in the crowd to wince, "what part did they have in their father's mistaken decision to run away when they were not even born. What did they do to you?"

Naruto stopped and caught sigh of a ninja who had the pure unmitigated gall to return his icy stare, "if you have a problem bring it up with me, not my children or my kind. If it makes you feel better go ahead, hit me, stab me, try to hurt me. I've gone through it all before and I don't care about it any more than I did in the past."

Suddenly Naruto vanished, not even a blur of black he just seemed to blink out of existence. Just as quickly he reappeared before the ninja who glared at him. Naruto was crouching on the railing before the stunned ninja as his pitch black cloak settled over him like a nightmare shroud. As he talked he was speaking in that tone that froze their very souls, "but if you so much as touch my kits you will wish you died."

Naruto suddenly pushed off the railing, flying backwards and into the center of the ring so softly he seemed to float down into the arena. It was apparent that the entire crowd was shaken, the Chuunin who had argued about the participant were silenced as the Kazekage's daughter and her friend stared in amazement and fear. "Now that, that unpleasantness is over with," Naruto, his cold rage replaced with a more mischievous tone, "let's get on with the main event."

Naruto suddenly cracked a wide smile that seemed to give off a calming glow, "I guess I'm pretty lucky seeing as the Hokage has given me a free choice of exams." Tsunade choked a little bit at those words and in that second all eyes were on her, staring at her with looks ranging from confused to angry. Tsunade smiled nervously but Naruto was there to save the day, "then again it isn't that much of freedom you understand."

Naruto looked up to the ceiling in thought, "first of all she has to approve of the exam, make sure it is hard enough for me to prove my strength AND intelligence at the same time. Second of all it has to abide by the rules of no severe injuries and no killing. Other than that I have free reign."

Naruto's face grew a smirk a mile wide, "so I began thinking and thinking, what could be a challenge to me? It would be pretty hard for me to find something to prove my strength. An all out brawl with as many challengers that dared to step up would be too much on Konoha's military forces so I could only come up with one thing."

Naruto vanished without so much as a blur and in an instant he was crouched upon the railing before Sabaku no Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna, their faces only inches away as he spoke, "I challenge you to a fight Kazekage." Both ignored the sounds of the crowd, the surprised gasps and shouts were mere background noise as the only sound came from Gaara's mouth after it formed a dark smirk, "challenge accepted Uzumaki."

Naruto laughed as he backed up a little from Gaara, "Oh don't think you're alone in this Kazekage." Naruto turned from his crouching position to stand on the edge of the Kage box, his voice shouting to the heavens, "I also challenge the rest of the Akatsuki extermination squad! That means Rock Lee, Uchiha Sasuke, and Onigiri Zaiaku I challenge you!"

There was no silent moment of awe, the moment those words left his lips the entire stadium was abuzz with activity and words. Many turned to the person sitting next to them questioning if that was even possible, other shouted in surprise and confusion. The Chuunin group started their old argument while the Kazekage's daughter muttered how stupid the man was making Zaimaru laugh openly.

Naruto could only smirk as he looked over his shoulder to Tsunade, "now Hokage-sama does that meet your standards?" Tsunade was just staring at Naruto as if he had grown a second and third head, "are you sure you're not mentally insane?" Naruto laughed, "as insane as I've ever been Obaa-chan. So I've got my match right?" Tsunade sighed and waved him off with one hand as the other grabbed the bridge of her nose for the impending headache, "of course Naruto."

Naruto grinned a mile wide as he spoke into the microphone, "whoever accepted the challenge meet me in the ring!" Like that there were several blurs among the crowd, each a different color. There was a jet black blur, a neon green, a cold silver, a light brown, and most importantly a bright flash of golden yellow.

Without much time to react all the blurs converged into the center of the ring, each of them revealing one of the participants in the battle. The first to arrive was Naruto of course, just as before his speed was near unmatched but right after him stood the green beast of Konoha Rock Lee. Lee stood proud in his neon green jumpsuit and Jounin vest, a grin on his face that twinkled in the light. Around his waist was his belt like Hitai-ate, even unarmed the man was geared up for battle.

After Lee was Uchiha Sasuke. His only means of sight, the Sharingan, was blazing fiercely on a grimly smirking face under his black Konoha Hitai-ate. He was garbed in jet black pants and black sandals with a black shirt underneath a Jounin vest that was branded with the famous Uchiha clan symbol on the heart and back. Strapped to his back was a sword, a marvelous piece of work beautifully crafted by one of Konoha's best blacksmiths. As an Uchiha should be he was ALWAYS well equipped.

After Sasuke was Gaara, his formal robes long gone in favor of his best battle attire. He wore his best Suna crafted armor vest over a floor length dark red coat. Going across his chest and around his waist was the strap and sash that held on his massive gourd, his personal sand supply. Along with that he wore his long pants and high topped sandals, covering his legs entirely. He knew something like this would come about, being prepared paid off.

Last but not least was Zaiaku, taking his time compared to the others seeing as he arrived seconds after Gaara. He was garbed in his open high collared silver t-shirt but with no Jounin vest over it. His arms and legs were still covered in bandages and on his hands he wore the black gloves with metal plates proclaiming his Konoha allegiance. His warriors skirt was still adorned with the crimson Shichi on the front. He wore black ninja shorts and sandals while on his back was that large black package held on by a black sash across his chest.

Naruto smiled with a hint of nostalgia in his voice, "it's been a long time since we've seen each other hasn't it?" "Oh yes it has my friend," Lee said energetically and with a brief pump of his fist, "we have all been awaiting this for some time!" Naruto smirked with a slightly raised eyebrow, "you're still the same Lee."

"But it's very apparent you've changed," Gaara said with a crossing of his arms. Naruto snorted indignantly, "whatever you say Gaara." Before any more questions could be asked Naruto reached into his cloak then turned to Sasuke and threw him a small crystal bottle, inside it was a blood red pill. Sasuke deftly caught the bottle and examined it with his Sharingan eyes, carefully inspecting it and the pill contained within.

"Something for your eyes," Naruto said solemnly, "when Hinata and I have time we'll see about something more permanent." Sasuke nodded and opened the top of the clear vial, tilting his head back along with the bottle to capture the crimson pill it held. Sasuke felt the capsule on his tongue and instantly swallowed, throwing the pill into his stomach already feeling the effects.

Naruto turned from Sasuke and spoke to the group, "so the same rules as every other exam?" All present nodded which prompted Naruto to say, "alright then. No judge?" Suddenly the circle was lit with wide grins and wicked smiles, "right no judge. We'll know when this is over."

With those words spoken Naruto vanished in a blur, reappearing on the other side of the arena screaming out, "let's get going then!" From the darkness of Naruto's cloak came his black gloved hand, it gripped the collar of his cape and with one smooth movement it was gone revealing what he had hidden.

Under his pitch black robe was a slightly baggy short sleeved, silver clasped, black shirt with dark orange trim. It was open just enough to show a portion of his scarred chest and on the back was the Uzumaki Kitsune clan symbol in burning orange. His right wrist and forearm was covered in bandages, covering a small piece of the summoning tattoo on his arm while his left arm was purely black gloved. He wore his black pants with a ninja pack at his waist and as usual no sandals on his feet.

His golden hair was ragged and somewhat long as it had been since his transformation from four tails to five, topped with golden fox ears he looked like the animal he was. His hair was slightly matted here and there with the bandages covering his right eye but with a quick flick of his wrist the Kitsune Genjutsu he laid over the bandages lifted and suddenly there was a metal plate with the mark of Konoha on the wrappings. His single visible golden edged cerulean eye was glowing with mirth as he said, "watch out cause here I come!"

Suddenly Naruto began to run, his speed slow seeing as he was still visible but it was enough to spark the Kazekage to take the initiative. "Lee take off your weights you're not going to need them. Uchiha try to get him into a Taijutsu fight and Lee will help you distract him. Zaiaku and I will try to get a hold of him," Gaara barked and without much questioning he was followed. He wasn't the Kazekage for nothing.

Sasuke vanished in a blur and reappeared before Naruto with a high kick to his face. Naruto smirked and suddenly spun, grabbing Sasuke's leg from midair and throwing him to the arena wall. Sasuke quickly regained his balance and curled into a ball, flipping a few times before lading harmlessly in a crouch on the wall.

Naruto smiled and simply ducked down just in time to avoid a lightning fast kick from the greatest Taijutsu user in the whole ninja world Rock Lee. "Lee," Naruto said vanishing in the blink of an eye only to reappear behind Lee, "you got faster!" Lee barely had time to dodge the kick that Naruto had launched, "much faster!"

Fast than the pulse of a heart beat Lee vanished and Naruto only smirked as he was enveloped in a massive cocoon of sand and coins. "Well that was anti-climactic," Zaiaku muttered, holding his hand up to the massive dome that held Naruto. "You know this isn't over Onigiri," Gaara said in relatively the same position as Zaiaku, "oh of course. I just didn't think he'd let that happen." Gaara smirked with a sardonic air, "he was always a drama queen."

Slowly the chakra alerts in the minds of each and every shinobi began to ring louder and louder with warning, their fine tuned instincts and honed senses warning them of the nearly uncontrollable chakra that was being amassed. Suddenly the cocoon erupted in a flash of bright golden chakra causing Gaara to turn to Zaiaku, "told you." Instantly Gaara pulled back his sand and Zaiaku retracted what coins he could.

As the remainder of the dust settled the question was of what Naruto had done. With time the debris and such eventually calmed but what lay in the center of it all completely railroaded everyone.…

Naruto stood there with a smartass smirk on his face, "was that suppose to hurt me?" He was completely unharmed from the attack, not even a speck of dust littered his body. Though this scene was to be expected, he was a very powerful Kitsune. However what had changed now was a very amazing variable indeed.

As he stood there, chuckling to himself, and behind him in all their glory were _nine_ bright golden tails waving freely of their own accord. "If that was an attack then I'm rethinking going it halfway," Naruto said inspecting his organic clawed hand. "Katon: Karyu Endan!" rose a shout followed by a massive spike in chakra.

Naruto looked up with mild interest seeing a gigantic dragon composed entirely of fire racing towards at him, its mouth wide open ready to swallow him whole. Naruto smirked in the face of the oversized Katon attack and formed a simple hand seal. Not even bothering to call out the name of the jutsu he took in a massive breath of air and let it out in gargantuan wave of icy blue inferno, completely overwhelming the dragon and dissipating just as quickly.

Naruto smirked but was suddenly thrown into the air with the call of "Konoha Senpu!" Naruto winced in pain, the strength that was behind that kick was enough to easily break his bones which it most likely did. Before he could react he felt a fist and foot in his stomach throwing him back to the ground and right into a massive pit of flames created by the one and only Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto vanished into the roar of the blaze but Sasuke wasn't done with him yet. Forming a few quick hand seals he reared back and let loose a massive blast of fire the completely incinerated the pit and anything within. The flames danced and roared with pure power, silencing the crowd that had seen the Kitsune become immersed in the horrifying bonfire. The only sound that filled the Colosseum was the roaring of the hellfire inferno.

Suddenly the blazing pit was extinguished with a strong gust of wind revealing something no one expected to see. Now seeing as Naruto had proven himself to be an amazing warrior one should expect to see something…well amazing. In the center of the massive seared crater was Naruto, a smug as hell grin on his face as he said, "Kitsune Kage Bijuu Bunshin."

Sure enough there were three clones by Naruto's side but they looked…different. Each clone was a clone but…very, very different. The first clone was crouched low to the ground, nearly on hands and feet. It seemed ready to strike at any moment and was growling angrily. Its eye, unlike Naruto's, was a deep blood red and looked like something from a demon rather than the friendly Kitsune who was its originator. Its hair was a burning red with golden tips and behind it waved eight fire red tails.

The next clone over seemed overly laid back, it held a stance much like Shikamaru with its hands in its pockets and a calm smile on its face. Its eye, like the original, was a calm ocean blue but its hair was the exact same soft azure with the exception of golden tips. Its seven tails, unlike Naruto, were a soothing sapphire blue.

The last clone held a very ridged pose, crossed arms and a glaring at the group of competitors that dared to take Naruto's challenge. Its eye was a dark forest green and its hair was a deep chestnut brown with golden tips at the very end. Behind it were six earth brown tails not waving but lying on the ground as if they were connected to the earth itself.

"You all know your assignments," Naruto said not even turning to face his clones. "Yes sir." the brown haired clone said with a curt nod. "Yeah man I got it handled," the blue haired clone said with a lazy smile. "Let me at the Uchiha or maybe the Kazekage," growled the last one which prompted the true Naruto to say, "you're not here to kill only to fight and you already have you opponents. Now let's get going."

In a flash the red tailed clone made a beeline for Sasuke, running on all fours like a raging demon. The brown haired clone formed a single hand seal and vanished into the earth, allowing itself to be swallowed by the soil. The blue tailed clone calmly smirked and turned to Lee, taking a few slow steps before shooting of toward him at an amazing speed with an uncommon grace in its steps. Lastly the true Naruto turned to Gaara who was forming a hand seal, "guess it's you and me now Kazekage."

* * *

Sasuke stared wide eyed at the demonic clone that raced for him, memories of this exact event flowing through his mind but this was no time to remember the past. He quickly formed a few hand seals and held his fingers to his mouth, shooting out several massive balls of flame that the devil-like clone deftly evaded in the journey to Sasuke. It just kept coming like a scorching train of demonic death.

Sasuke glared angrily and reached behind his back, his hand falling on the handle of his sword that he swiftly drew. The blade itself was an incredible design, a relatively thin duel edged straight blade with a temper line that flowed like rising flames. The face of the blade was a pitch black and was branded in the very center with an Uchiha fan.

Without even forming hand seals the blade began to glow and crackled with electricity, the Chidori flowing through the blade making it all but unstoppable. "It's just a clone," Sasuke muttered to himself as the beast like Naruto leapt at him with it's left gloved arm reared back for a clawing strike, "I'll kill it then get Naruto." Sasuke drew his blade to meet the clone's gloved hand…

* * *

Lee stared at the cobalt tailed Naruto that headed his way, a calm smile upon its features as if this weren't a true battle at all. Lee crouched down, determined to make this clone turn to a cloud of dust. Lee was off in a blur, meeting the clone halfway and expecting the kick he launched to make contact.

For just a moment the spinning kick did make contact with the clones face and that propelled it into a wild spin. However in the tradition of looking underneath the underneath Lee just barely avoided a powerfully accelerated spin kick of the clones own design. Even though he did avoid the kick a sudden burst of highly compressed humid air caught him off guard tossing him back quite a ways from the calmly smiling clone.

"You're going to make me work for my victory aren't you?" the clone asked with a casual scratch on the back of its head. Lee stood with a small smile of his own, "as a genius of hard work it's my duty to do so." The clone's grin widened as it formed a hand seal, "good because we need to give these people a show. I may look lazy but I do like showing off."

Lee took an offensive stance, "you're not a simple shadow clone are you?" The clone laughed as his chakra began to spike, "far from it…"

* * *

Zaiaku blinked a few times in confusion, he knew what Kage Bunshin was and he knew the special Kitsune Bunshin Naruto created on occasion but this was new. Clones were supposed to be exactly that, complete clones of the original but each clone was so different from Naruto. He watched as the clones and the original headed for their targets which left him with…

His eyes shot open and he leapt back just in time to avoid an uppercut that had been aimed for his chin. At the speed it was going that one strike would have finished him. As the dust settled it revealed the brown haired clone, its dark green eyes glaring into his own flawless golden.

"Great I'm stuck with the weakest," the clone muttered angrily to itself as it fell into a basic Taijutsu stance. "Weakest? From my count you're at least one tail down from everyone," Zaiaku said with a mocking grin. The clone smirked in a semi-friendly fashion, "you do know even with six tails I will beat you."

"Well obviously," Zaiaku said as one coin fell from his bandaged arms, "but I'm going to make it pure hell for you." The clone sighed as a flurry of coins flew from Zaiaku to himself, "wonderful…"

* * *

"So Gaara," Naruto commented nonchalantly as he evaded a stream of sand aiming to crush him, "what have you been up to?" This small banter had been going back and forth ever since they began about half an hour ago and judging by the chakra levels surrounding them they were one of the last ones standing. "Ruling my village," Gaara said calmly as his sand rose up in the form of a gigantic Shukaku hand, "just as you should have been doing." Naruto's smirk vanished and was replaced with a glare, "you heard my story Gaara."

Gaara grinned darkly, he enjoyed pushing his buttons almost too much, "I've heard your angst ridden excuse to abandon your village yes." He sent the massive Shukaku claw to engulf Naruto but the second it reached him it exploded in a shower of sand leaving Naruto there with his left arm out and his body throwing off waves of golden chakra. "At first I planned on this being fun but now…you are going to get you ass kicked, badly," Naruto growled as he vanished in a blur.

Gaara laughed and as quickly as he could his sand retracted back to his body, covering him in a gigantic protective cocoon of sand. Inside he waited, seated in a cross legged position while his third eye watched for any signs of movement from the outside world. He knew his defense was a poor one but that was exactly what he wanted.

Now as the Kazekage he was the most powerful ninja in all of Suna but he would admit his shortcomings when compared with others. He was one of the most powerful in the world but compared to Uzumaki Naruto he knew there wasn't a chance, especially after getting him mad. The best he could hope for was that Uzumaki would lose his rational mind in the midst of his rage.

Suddenly he caught movement in the corner of his third eye and he sprung to his feet, turning to face where Naruto had to be coming from. He softened the sand just for the impact so he could catch Naruto in its binds. In a shower of sand and golden chakra the wall BEHIND him exploded and from the new hole in his Suna cocoon came a pitch black steel clawed glove. Before he had time to react it latched onto the back of his head and with one surge of chakra his world grew dark…

* * *

Sasuke stared in surprise and amazement as the demonic clone not only smashed through his Chidori but his defense as well time and time again until it finally sent him flying back into the wall of the arena. For a moment he was stunned and that was all the clone needed to rush up to him and deliver a powerful blow into the Uchiha's stomach. That one attack was what set Sasuke's mind back into his head and in a flash he was free from the wall, kicking the demon in the chin before leaping up after him.

In mid air the clone spun and faced the Uchiha that was attacking him, it was unacceptable to allow this red eyed bastard beat him! The clone reared back its head and then shot it forward letting lose a powerful roar that could easily level anything in its path.

Before the chakra enhanced bellow reached him Sasuke vanished in a blur leaving the clone to stare in confusion as to what had happened. Its eyes snapped open and it looked down to its stomach observing the beautiful blade that was protruding from it. "Die you monster," whispered Sasuke's voice as the blade crackled with electricity.

In a flash of pure white energy the clone flew from the blade and to the ground of the stadium, landing with a sickening crash. Those who could actually capture the clone's travels would see the gaping hole and disturbing amount of blood that spilled from the massive wound. Sasuke smirked smugly as he landed, his sword out to the side as he crouched just for the sake of being cool…and also being too tired to reinforce his legs with chakra.

He stood up with that self-satisfied grin and swung his blade sharply, ridding it of the blood that had been left on it by his attack. The clone, even if it was more than a clone, could no way in hell recover from that. Look underneath the underneath was the shinobi motto and suddenly Sasuke's smirk vanished as he took on a defensive sword stance.

In an explosion of blood red chakra Sasuke found himself pinned up against a wall not with physical binds but with the sheer pressure of the chakra exploding from his opponent. Standing in the very center of the tempest of chakra was the demonetized Naruto, its eight tails waving menacingly as the vague outline of a ninth glimmered into existence. He watched as the gaping hole in its chest began to close with the burning red chakra of its body leaving only its torn clothes as proof of the powerful strike.

"I'm going to roast you over the fires of hell Uchiha," growled the clone as its hand slowly reached up to grab the bandages covering its right eye...

Suddenly it was thrown to the ground quite unceremoniously with a blast of chakra and a vicious shout of, "_**DON'T YOU DARE!**_" Standing in the clones spot was the true Naruto, under one arm was a water logged Lee and under the other was a dirt covered Zaiaku while an unconscious Kazekage hung from his back loosely. The only emotion that was readable on his face was pure anger.

The clone that was thrown to the ground turned and was on hands and knees in seconds, bowing to Naruto as it whimpered out, "sorry boss. I was just so close to…" "_I DON'T CARE!_" roared Naruto forcing the clones head to the ground with his rage, "YOUR BROTHERS BARELY WON THEIR BATTLES SO YOU ARE DISSMISSED!" His golden chakra was flaring with rage and power easily consuming the clones own energy. "Y-Yes boss!" the clone said and like that is vanished in a flash of red chakra, disappearing from this world like that.

Sasuke stared at the enraged Naruto, feeling the power and anger that radiated off him starting to cool as he glared into the empty space which once held the clone, "Gaara, Lee, and Zaiaku are knocked out. They all gave a good fight to my Bijuu clones and myself but I'd still say I won." Sasuke nodded lightly as he took deep breaths, "I agree." Like that Sasuke fell forward, exhaustion finally hitting him like a sack of bricks.

Naruto sighed as he laid his three remaining comrades on the ground gently; placing a vial filled with golden pills in each of their pockets moments before medical nin swarmed the area. They swiftly carted off the four injured ninja, not even waiting to get them off the field before beginning healing jutsu on them.

Naruto turned his empty gaze to Tsunade, his golden edged cerulean eye staring up at her as he asked, "so Hokage-sama was that enough?" Tsunade gulped, she hadn't heard what he said but the outcome of this match was undisputable to anyone watching. "Winner," Tsunade began, "Uzumaki Naruto. His evaluation is complete…"

Naruto nodded then closed his eyes, his body going limp and beginning to fall. In a flash of white chakra, not even bothering with a covering of leaves, Hinata was by his side holding up his own fatigued form as he spoke quietly, "how did I do honey?" Hinata smiled softly, "Kyuubi-sama would be proud." Naruto chuckled and just before he left consciousness he muttered, "bastard would have found something wrong with it…"

Hinata sighed and looked to Tsunade, giving her and her own children an apologetic gaze before vanishing in a whirl of leaves and wind. Taking the weary titan to rest…

_**End Chapter**_

Well how was that? Not one of my BEST fight scenes and there are many problems with Naruto's power limits. For those who don't understand you'll find out next chapter and before you ask, yes he did pass out at the end. That should be a gimmie. Q and A,

Q: List of Children and Parents?

A: Here you go! Children go from older to younger...

Naruto / Hinata : Uzumaki Kyuubi, Uzumaki Hitomi, UzumakiTsunade (by three minutes), Uzumaki Arashi

Neji / Tenten: Hyuga Kenshin, Hyuga Katana

Sasuke / Sakura: Uchiha Suzume, (way to many to list AKA lazy)

Temari / Shikamaru: Nara Sora

Choji ?: TBA (Ideas?)

Ino ?: TBA (Ideas?)

Lee ?: Rock Lee Jr.

Shino ?: Aburame Shinta

Kiba ?: Inuzuka Kawamaru - Kin (dog)

Itami / Zaiaku: Onigiri Kajiba, Onigiri Zaimaru

Well that's all for Q and A, just one HUGE question. Well thanks for reading and remember to review! Later!


End file.
